Pokemon: SI - OC - Road to be the Strongest
by DG2
Summary: What does one do when they awaken in another world: freak out, find their way back, or accept their fate? I was walking home after class, looking forward to winter break, before waking up to discover I will be spending it in Sinnoh indefinitely. Male SI-OC
1. Chapter 1

**Author Notes:**

**Written a few short stories. This is my first time publishing on this site. Let me know what you think and how I can improve/fix things.**

**This will be a male SI-OC first person narrative. This will take place before the anime-game version of Sinnoh. I will use characters from those two and the manga. I will be loosely basing places around those three sources using OCs and new places to add my own spin.**

**Let me know what direction I should take this story. ****I'm still trying to find a good main plot to follow. **

**Right now, I plan to write a dark story. Don't know if I should add Team Galactic/Rocket, make it into a Shoenen/Tragedy, or have him travel with a known character, like a gym leader ect. I do know he's aiming for power, whether its personal or for strengthening his team.**

**Currently at ****10K words written. Planning for 100K+ if this does well. Weekly releases are my goal, might release more frequently.**

**-8/25/2019**

**Small Edit: Removed third person "his" from this chapter. Change last sentences, making it flow better. Will come back after 100k and completely rewrite this chapter.**

**-9/13/2019**

* * *

Chapter 1:

I rush through my exam. Scratching in answers.

Today is the last class of my semester's worth of lectures and homework.

Christmas break starts tomorrow and I could hardly wait a second longer.

_What was I thinking when I thought being a physicist would be fun?_

Mind numbing math and physics. Few lab experiments I could do, already performed thousands of times.

All I wanted was real hands on experience. Discovering new and exciting things. Instead I'm stuck here testing and proving other people's findings.

It made my lab final painful. Demoralizing my weakened spirit. I forced myself to sit down and finish the conclusion on my paper.

I strained my eyes away. Realizing the other's already left. Leaving the professor as the only one here with me.

He's an older man, white hair combed down, and wears a white lab coat to cover his plump body.

He didn't bother putting down his IPad. Addicted to Pokemon Go. Preventing him from hearing my grumbling.

Slinging my backpack on, I made my way over to his desk.

"Here." Slamming my paper down. "It's a little messy, but I think I got everything."

"No worries John. Others have worse handwriting than you." Not looking up. "I think I can handle it."

"I just wanted to make sure." I replied.

The man clearly wasn't interested in checking. Flicking his wrist abruptly. "Stay in the ball!"

His face began to contort. Biting his lips until a click came from the game.

"I finally got you Pikachu!"

Ending his parade. "I guess I'll be heading out Professor."

"Sorry about that Mr. Smith." Setting his IPad down. "I hope you have a good break."

"Thanks." Stepping out of the room. "You too."

The door closed behind me. I could hear my teacher talking to himself. Louder when he thought I wasn't near.

I held my head in frustration.

_Would it at least hurt him to look up from his game?_

Last night's cramming came back in waves of pain. Adding on my teacher's obsession with Pokemon further increased the pounding headache.

Only growing worse the more I thought about my day.

"Next spring will be different. No annoying teacher, more time to study and maybe I could make a real friend."

Stepping outside helped to calm my nerves. I can officially say my winter break was finally here.

The sun lowered in the sky. Shining on the dull Oak trees on campus. Showing brown crisp leaves falling from the cold breezes passing through.

Only a few cars remain in the parking lot. No one was outside to bother me.

A loud sound interrupted the peaceful atmosphere. Looking down, I found my stomach was the one acting up.

"Where's that vending machine at?"

Retracing my steps from memory, I followed alongside the building. Finding a familiar sight.

Trailing my index finger over the screen, I bought a bag of chips and water. Packing them away for dinner.

"Time for the walk home."

Closing my bag, I twisted around. Journeying down the sidewalk.

The sun dipped below the horizon. Dyeing the sky in a deep red.

Street lamps turned on one by one. Pushing away the approaching darkness.

A flicker reached me. Pulling my gaze over.

Laying in my path was a puddle. Sparkling in a gorgeous blue at every angle I looked from.

"What is this?" Creeping over. "It didn't rain."

It was clear the whole day. Sprinklers wouldn't been on during this time of year.

However, this puddle was here. No bigger than me, blocking the way forward.

_"Step on me…"_

Flinching. "Hello?"

Turning around I looked. Checking to see if anyone was near.

I stood still until I convinced myself I was imagining things.

_I could go around. Having no soaked socks with a short walk through the brush. Or I could go against my better judgment and step forward._

I rose my foot, aiming to head around. Only to have my thoughts freeze in place. Replaced with a foreboding feeling taking control of my body. Swerving my foot over the water instead.

_N-No… soaked s-socks… need to ru- must step into the blue, sparkly, amazing, glorious puddle in front of me._

"It's only a puddle John. Not even a big deal anyway." Leaning forward. "What's the worst that can happppeeeen!"

My whole leg was submerged. I fell on my butt, grasping the ground. Coming out of my trance.

"W-What happened?"

I remembered walking home, then… then a puddle?

I felt something swimming by my foot. Flicking its tentacles and wrapping around.

"Oh shit, oh shit!" Flopping on the floor. "Get away!"

I fought in desperation. Kicked and screamed, begging someone to come help. Then the force pulled, forcing me to drag my fingers through the mud. To live for a second longer.

Before long my torso disappeared. Then one arm before the other, sealing my fate.

I continued to cry out loud. Until water flooded over my face and into my mouth. Choking the words out of me.

_Is this how it ends… Death by a puddle?_

No one would know my struggle. They would pass by and see some upturned dirt. Not guessing I was murdered the night before.

All I could do was watch. Looking through the blue light. Noticing the puddle returning eerily still. Shrinking silently and leaving a single bubble. Where I rested, floating inside and flailing my arms to break out. Until it popped, sounding like a burp.

* * *

I swam, treaded water. Dragging my body to the surface. Breaking the hold on me. Coughing up water as I gasp for breath.

The current swept me away. Pushing me further down the dark tunnel.

I struggled against the rock walls. To keep myself upright as I search for a foothold in the darkness.

My mouth opened to scream. But I was too afraid to be forced under again.

_Someone please help! I don't know what's happening!_

My vision grew used to the darkness. Faint blue light spread out from algae coating the walls. Rubbing off onto me as I was dragged against the rocks.

I was inside an underground river. Stretching further than I could see with no end in sight.

All I could do was reserve my strength. Floating on my back as I bobbed up and down. Waiting for the rapids to calm down before I do anything else.

My ear brushed against the wall. Sending screams and howls of creatures verberating into my head.

I came to a realization. I wasn't dreaming.

_Oh god no! Please I can't be dead, tell me I'm not in the river to the afterlife, that those aren't demons outside!_

Doom weighed heavily over me. I refused to listen. To hear the creatures of terror waiting to maul me.

Time past by. The rapids calmed after miles of floating. I convinced myself I won't get by long without trying to find out what's happening.

My body was freezing. I had to swim and search for ground to rest on.

_Something is near._

A black splotch was a head. On the only flat piece of ground I came across.

At first it was still. Blending in with the rocks on the floor. Then it moved, startling me.

The creature bent over, next to my face. Drinking water less than a meter away.

I held my breath. Allowing the water to sweep me under it.

_Pretend. Pretend I'm dead._

Barely arms reach away. Only inches remain before I could get away.

It looked over. Crocking its head in my direction. Sniffing the air and grinning. Revealing a mouth filled with razor teeth.

"No get away!"

My legs flailed. Kicking to move my battered body. To push past my exhaustion.

This excited the demented creature. Making it run alongside the ledge next to me. Closing in and clamping onto my backpack. Before, pulling me against my will.

_Is this how I die?_

I laid limp on the rock floor. Shocked and heavily breathing. Watching the eyeless beast sniffing my bag. Scratching at it with its talons.

_Bag… Bag? What does it want?_

My eyes opened wide. I shuffled my hands behind me. Grasping the zipper as I avoided its swipes.

A crunch echoed out. Calming the beast.

Slowly my hand came out. Holding the chips I bought.

Sitting up. "Chips." Pushing it towards my captor. "It tastes better than me… "

The beast snarled. Biting down on the bag and tearing it away from my grasp. Throwing salted chips everywhere.

A gasp left my mouth. I felt my heart beating in my chest. Pounding hard as I watched.

It was more interested in junk food. Ignoring me completely. Allowing me to get a better look.

The creature stood on four legs with a blue body, was less than two feet long, with a face and horn covered in black fur.

"Wait…" Nearing it. "Are you a Pokemon?"

Deino didn't look up. Licking the salt off the bag.

"Deino… first form of the Hydreigon line." Picking myself up. "Thank god it was interested in my chips more than me."

Pokemon shouldn't be real.

_I played Pokemon games, watched the TV show and was slightly obsessive over it. Not to the degree my professor was, but I knew enough to be competitive._

From a single glance, I could tell Deino is a dark dragon, weak to ice/fairy moves and extremely aggressive from what I remember.

A single growl told me this was real. Deino was baring its teeth nearing me.

"H-Hey… Buddy I'm not tasty." Trying to hold my ground. "We can work together. You don't need to kill me because… because I know where to find more chips."

_Arceus please tell me Pokemon can still understand humans._

Deino stopped approaching. Ending its threatening tone. Clearly more interested in my offer.

"Yes. Chips taste really good." Lowering my hands. "If you want, I could show you where to find some more."

"Deino Deino… "

There was a problem. Deino could understand me, but I couldn't understand it.

Deino backed off for a reason. I could try working with that.

"Um, I don't know exactly what you said, but can we shake hands? Promising to not murder the other."

"Deino?"

Raising my hand, I tried showing it.

_Dammit. I forgot it was blind._

I was sighing because I had to get on all fours.

On my knees I managed to knock on the floor. Catching Deino's attention.

Slowly raising my arm, I got it to mimic my actions.

"Good. Now we shake our raised arms... I mean legs." Touching its taloned paw. "Up and down. There. Now we agreed on a truce."

"Deino Deino."

"I'm not able to lead you to where I got my chips right now."

"Deino?" it growled.

"Never said I wouldn't. We first need to leave this cave and go outside."

"Deion Deino?"

I realized it didn't know what I was talking about.

"We're inside a cave right now. Outside is a place so big, you won't ever run into a wall you couldn't go around."

The dragon must have lived down here it's whole life. The idea of a world outside these tunnels astounded it. Making Deino pace in place.

"If you follow me, you would see what I'm talking about. Just by looking around, you would tell the difference in a second."

"Deino Deino?"

"Right. You don't have eyes. That'll change when you evolve."

Mentioning evolution to it caused Deino to jump up. Brushing past it's earlier confusion.

"I know a lot Deino. Like how I know your final form is a Hydreigon, about what moves you could learn and everything about the enemies we could encounter down here."

The young dragon couldn't believe me. It sat on the ground thinking if I was telling the truth.

"Deino let's go." I stood up and walked to one of the many tunnels.

"Deino Deino."

It was trying to reason with me. Not willing to leave until it was sure. Wanting to evolve first, before it goes.

"You don't understand Deino. We might be here for years and you'll probably get killed before you have a chance to evolve."

The words killed and years made Deino flinch. Making it lay on the ground in thought.

_It still doesn't trust me._

"Listen. Stay here and think for a while. If you decide you want to come along, we both have a better shot at surviving and leaving this place."

"Deino Deino."

It nodded to me, curling up.

"I'll head out and check if I can find a way to the surface."

It was up to Deino to decide whether wasting away in the caves would do it any good.

_Will it be like those fanfictions of my first meeting turning into friendship?_

I hoped those stories were right. Deino didn't look thrilled about my offer when I left.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm planning to have my MC be an Aura user. I don't want him to be psychic because he'll be able to poke-speak. I'm not a big fan of that. **

**Being a Aura user has been used a lot already, but it will not be the main focus. ****The main focus will involve the journey and struggles of John Smith. **

**Giltalawyer9000, I read Pocket Monster Reburst. It has a cool idea for a fusion power. Might use it, like how Ash did with his Greninja. On the topic of psychic powers, I'll most likely give him mental powers to block probing. So Pokemon won't be able to read his thoughts like Sabrina could do.**

**BTW the plot I mentioned isn't going to happen. Just an idea.**

**-8/26/2019**

* * *

Chapter 1.2

Less fluorescent moss covered the tunnels, darkening the path forward. Blurring the objects in front of me.

Holding my hand against the wall, prevented myself from losing my way back.

Echoing sounds reached my ears, I tried ignoring. To pretend it was my mind tricking me. However, it grew closer and I had to stop. Paranoia was straining my nerves.

"What is that sound?" Keeping quiet. "Is it digging?"

My imagination conjured thoughts of demons and murderers. That infested into my actions. Freezing me still.

_Move! It's getting closer!_

I twitched, creaking my bones to move, cracking joints which echoed out. Drawing the attention of the noise.

A step forward was enough progress to show a small crevice large enough to fit in.

Squeezing my body, I hid, holding my breath. Flinching at the approaching sound. Until, gravel tumbled down the hall. Followed by footsteps in the darkness.

Showing the sounds weren't in my head as a figure appeared. Round with two arms stuck out of a moving rock.

_G-Geodude?_

Knowing my enemy didn't stop my shivering. Pokemon weren't real until a few hours ago. All I knew is they could potentially kill me.

The rock Pokemon closed in. Scrapping against the ground.

I couldn't hold it any longer. A gasp echo out as I breathed. Catching the attention of the small boulder. Turning its eyes to my spot.

_Don't look. Keep going._

Then our eyes meet. And I knew I was found out.

Slamming fists onto the floor, Geodude screeched.

I came out with my arms raised. Attempting to hunch over to not intimidate the rock type.

"You didn't see anything. Can you pretend I wasn't here?"

"Geodude Geodude."

Its tone got the message across.

I wasn't welcome here. It wanted to get rid of me.

Geodude dug into the ground. Crushing stones in its arms. Flinging it towards me.

My arms rose up. Getting showered in rocks. Cutting into my limbs and drawing blood.

The pain was enough to push me over. Not caring anymore, I decide to teach the damn rock a lesson.

A large stone was near. I rushed out of the barrage. Grasping my weapon and charging towards Geodude.

It flinched. Giving an opening for my own rock to bludgeon into its skull.

"Geodude!" It cried, falling to the floor, withering in pain.

"I'm not done yet."

Going in for another strike, I struck its face. Kept hitting as my adrenaline carried me.

A swinging arm knocked me away. Geodude stood up. Curling its arms in place and began spinning in place.

"Rollout?" I chocked out.

The tunnel is too small to hide. Only a foot remained between me and the pokemon. I bent my legs, waiting until it was upon me.

_Almost, a little closer... Now!_

I leapt to the ceiling. Narrowly avoiding the spinning boulder. Seeing it slam into the wall behind.

My knees crashed onto the floor.

Everything ached on me. My arms were bloody and my breaths erratic.

The stone pokemon didn't move. Wedged into the crevice.

If I didn't know better, I would've assumed it was an ordinary rock.

"Is it finally over?"

Geodude stirred, tumbling rocks off the wall. Prying itself out, before turning towards me and snarling.

Both arms dug into the ground. Lifting a hundred pound stone. Hurling it towards me.

Instincts took over. Ducking my body away. Feeling wind tossing my hair.

There was a pissed off Geodude. My attack did no damage at all, only angering it further.

_Screw this! I'm leaving!_

Safety laid back at the river. Searching for the exit will have to wait. I needed to sprint away.

Geodude was shocked still. Watching as I made my get away.

"Geodude!"

The tunnel shook. Glancing behind I saw an angry Geodude rolling towards me.

"What is your problem?! I didn't do anything to you!"

Reason fell on deaf ears. Geodude was gaining on me. And we both knew it was only a matter of time.

"Dammit. Will I make it?"

If there was a curve, it would've slowed the rampaging boulder. Jumping wouldn't work twice and I risked being caught.

The only option left was Deino.

_Deino please be there. I need some help._

I dashed out of the tunnel. Exiting back to where it began.

Scanning quickly, I found no signs of Deino.

The vibrations stopped. Geodude strode out confident in itself.

"Geodude Geodude." It mocked.

Saying my escape was impossible now.

Geodude held more rocks in its arms.

"Hey-y." Holding my arms up. "We can talk about this. I can..."

Stones sprayed out. Hitting my face and shutting me up.

_I'm sick of trying to reason, this fucker is going to pay!_

Everything clicked together. My mind traveled to my backpack. I bought something else besides chips.

A water bottle appeared in my hand. The lid was unscrewed and I threatened, "Hey asshole. I'm gonna make sure you choke on this."

I flung the bottle. "Take that!"

Smacking it's face, the water bottle slide down. Falling to its side and pouring water onto the ground.

Geodude looked conflicted. Torn between pitying me or resuming its attack.

Embarrassment could take second seat. Interrupting its Rock Throw was all I needed.

Running forward, I brought my leg backwards. Kicking the rock pokemon with all my strength. Launching it up a few feet, flying it backwards.

"Motherf***r!" I grasped my foot. "That hurts!"

Geodude got up, before lunging towards me. Barely missing by inches as it tumbled on the floor again.

We had a standoff. Every action shadowed the other. One step I take, Geodude took one back. To the left, and I would go to the right. Trying to throw the other's guard off.

A familiar growl interrupted our mind games. A black figure exited the tunnel I was in earlier.

Deino seemed disappointed in us. In the rock's terrible fighting skill and me making everything up as I went.

It decided to step in. And end our scuffle.

"Deino Deino."

"Geodude!"

They spoke too fast for me to follow. I tried listening, but all I manage to pick up was Geodude enlisting Deino's help.

"Hey, Deino." Backing away. "Geodude was trying to murder me."

My attempt in shutting down Geodude's recruitment seemed to fail.

Deino growled at me. Shutting both of us up. Pushing Geodude back, before flashing a sadistic grin at me.

Black energy formed in Deino's mouth. Building up until it coated its razor sharp teeth.

_Is Deino going to use Bite on me?_

Blood lust. Deino was going to attack him. Emitting enough intent to almost shake off my calm facade.

I clamped down on my shivering. Attempting to bluff Deino with a challenging glare.

_I hope this works..._

Geodude followed Deino's lead. Moving next to Deino and closing in.

Faking my movements, I calmly stepped to the edge of the river. Ready to take the plunge.

"Deino, I hope you thought this through. I don't mind staying with you for a while, but do you think a pathetic Geodude will get you far? Look at you right now. You're doing its dirty work."

"Geodude Geodude!"

"Shut up!." Standing straight. "You know I was right earlier. This cave won't let you develop. If you think for one second a talking rock is a good standard to measure yourself with, then you aren't going to amount to much." I closed my eyes. Sincerely asking, "We made a promise. Don't you want to see what's outside?"

At that moment, Deino made a decision.

Black ripples of energy flaked into the air. Fangs glowed brighter, building up to Bite.

Raising up onto its hide legs, Deino slammed Geodude to the floor. Digging its teeth into the rocky skull. Holding Geodude beneath it.

I rushed forward. Helping to hold the rock pokemon still. Prying its arms off Deino.

"Use Dragon Rage or something!"

Deino answered my call. Bright blue flames flew out. Covering Geodude and lighting the cave.

Heat traveled up my arms. My eyes shut and I stumbled away.

Screams reached me and I squinted. Seeing Deino latched onto the melting Geodude. As it burn into a molten puddle. Until the flame disappeared revealing it's remains.

My back slide down the wall. I was unsure what to think. Witnessing the brutal killing.

_Isn't this suppose to be Pokemon? Wasn't Geodude suppose to be knocked out? I-I was the one... The one who told you to attack._

Hissing shook me out of my stupor. Deino was pulling my pants. Concern for me.

"I'm fine... Just, it was my first time killing something, in that way."

"Deino Deino."

"It's different. I hunted before, but they couldn't talk back. I... I'm having a really rough day."

Picking up my water bottle, I laid down.

"Thanks for helping." Scratching Deino's head. "I mean it.

"Deino Deino. Deino?"

"Yeah, resting sounds good. You want to talk?"

Talking helped keep my mind off the smoldering corpse.

Teaching Deino all the things found outside, about trainers exploring the land and working alongside Pokemon as they grew stronger.

It asked to explain its evolution I mentioned earlier. Frighten to learn it will grow a second head.

Every time Deino pushed into more detail, I claimed I didn't know. Not wanting to tell it will go insane with two minds fighting for dominance.

Our conversation revealed Deino was a hatchling. Not living long enough to develop it's vicious attitude. Still struggling to survive in the cave.

If we met later. I would've been killed by Deino. Making our meeting a small blessing in disguise.

* * *

Sleep did not come easy. I close my eyes, and I hear the screams replaying in my head.

Laying next to the remains didn't help. Kept me constantly thinking about others ways we could've stopped Geodude.

I had to shelve my thoughts. It was going to hinder my way out of the cave.

Deino stirred me awake. I couldn't tell what the time was, but I knew it was the next day.

A single glance back, was all I needed to firm my resolve. I followed Deino up a steep slope, searching for the exit.

Deino stopped at an opening. A room laid a head.

"Shh let's not draw any attention."

Peaking around the entrance, I saw a boulder. The stone stood out under the dim light. Placed in the middle of the room and surrounded by smaller rocks.

"Another Geodude?"

Knocking my knuckles on the floor, Deino approached me.

We both smelt the earthy smell. Similar to what Geodudes give off.

"Can you check it out for me?"

"Deino Deino."

Deino muffled its steps. Following the scent, unmasking the suspicious boulder.

Geodude stirred, getting ready to attack.

However, Deino was prepared. Heat built up and a blue flame bulged inside its neck. Spilling out from its mouth and bathing Geodude in draconic energy. Inciting a bone chilling cry.

The pokemon flopped helplessly on the ground. Flailing away from Deino.

I watched on emotionlessly. Fighting the urge to close my eyes. To believe I wasn't assisting in murder.

_It's kill or be killed John. Deino is here for me. Its the one doing the hard work._

Geodude stilled. "Deino stop. It's dead."

Deino held its flame steady. Five seconds later and it decided Geodude was finished. Making sure the smoldering stone won't be moving anymore.

"Your Dragon Rage is close to being a Dragon Breath." I commented.

"Deino?"

Keeping my mind occupied. "The power is there, but you can't hold it long enough. Might be due to your lung capacity, not being experienced enough or your body is still underdeveloped."

I went into detail. Explaining ways Deino could fix it, distracting myself.

_Ha, I'm like a Wikipedia. Focusing on how to get buff._

"Besides aging or training, I think gaining some weight will go a long way. If I had a Pokedex, then I could tell you the average size of your species. Plus I could get extra ideas to help you out."

"Deino Deino?"

Deino was surprised it needed to eat more.

Firing Dragon Rage burned too many calories. I can see it ribs and the pain it had from the hunger pains setting in.

It'll be difficult to find food in the cave, but Deino was determined. Marching a head, sniffing more vigorously in its search. Avoiding the earthy smell of Geodudes on the way.

I could only hope Deino knew what it was doing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Made it pass 5K word milestone.**

**To address Giltlawyer9000, John will have killer intent to a degree. I'm planning on him developing this naturally and finding it out on accident. It will only be useful as a warning. Might have it incorporated into his Aura abilities later. Red aura? Idk.**

**User Sam had a good idea. Instead of finding Kyurem inside of a old Pokeball in Sinnoh, he might find a Ghost Pokemon inside one instead. I'm currently playing Platinum to get a feel for the game and see what OP Pokemon I should add to his party.**

**Tell me which ones I should choose from this list: (Potential Pokemon Members.)**

** Magnezone or ****Luxray ****, Rhyperior or Gastrodon or OP Tentacruel, Froslass or Abomasnow, Dusknoir or Driftblim or Spiritomb, Yanmega or Gliscor or Drapion. **

**One's I'm 100% sure on:**

**NPC Garchomp 1234, Metagross, Deino**

**For now, I'm trying to figure out if he should have a teacher or be taught by Riolu to use Aura.**

**Comment at what your pick of the choices and decide how he'll learn his abilities later. Read my chapter and tell me how to make it better and to fix mistakes.**

**BTW: I have school on Tuesday & Thursday.**

**-8/28/2019**

* * *

Chapter 1.4

The cave narrowed.

Despite Deino's efforts, we still ran into numerous Geodudes.

We battled our way through, eventually climbing high enough to see light.

"What is this? Is that the sky up there?"

A massive room stretched for more than a mile across. Having cracks in the ceiling where I could see the sky.

Rocky terrain became visible. Showing movement of Pokemon in the distance.

"Deino, make sure we don't stumble into anything dangerous. I don't know what we'll find here"

Deino focused on the ground. Feeling signatures of passing Pokemon. Licking it lips when it felt something new.

"Deino."

"Nothing dangerous then." Searching. "Let's make camp first, before you wonder off."

I heard flowing water nearby. Rapids swept by, below my feet.

_Is this where I fell from?_ Looking down the river. _What is at the end?_

The ledge will make for a good resting place. Deino looked around making sure it was secure, before leaving to find something to eat.

After Deino left, I discovered a small path leading down towards the river. Carefully, I made it to the river bank.

A few Magikarps swam upstream. Nothing dangerous was in the water. It was a good time to wash my body.

Dust and mud pooled around my waist. Swept away by the current.

Being clean felt great. Dried blood smelt bad, and the cuts on my body became visible.

_We're so close now. Another day of searching and we might get out._

A blue flash reached me. I knew Deino found our dinner.

"What would draconic cooked Pokemon taste like?" Chuckling. "Bet Nurse Joy would freak out if she knew."

I put my clothes back on. In time to see Deino dragging in a crisp body. Dropping it at my feet to show off.

"What is this?" Poking it with my foot. "I knew you went out to hunt, but could you have, you know not barbecue it?"

"Deino Deino."

Deino almost sounded offended. Wanting me to try hunting and see if I could do better.

Shaking my head, I sliced off the burnt skin. Tossing the charcoal pieces into the water. Feeding the gathering Magikarps.

"This guy you grilled use to be a Machop." Lifting the arm. "You have to watch out for their strength because they're experts in close combat."

"Deino Deino." It scoffed.

"You can't except every fight to go like that. What if you missed? What then?" Deino remained quiet. "Would you get in close and Bite it? You'll only get smacked around then."

A soar spot was touched. Deino was getting angry. Growling and showing its teeth.

"Ease up." Pretending to remain calm. "Those were some questions you should be asking yourself. It'll prepare you for the worse and will make yourself stronger."

Tossing a leg over, I manage to calm Deino. The lack of charcoal flavor won it over.

_Food seems to have convinced Deino to think about what I said. If I ever meet any Dragon Tamers, I might tell them my trick. "Defeating a Hydreigon is easy, all you have to do is fill its gluttonous stomach."_

My musing continued on as we ate our meal in silence.

Magikarps swarmed the bones I tossed in. Reflecting their bodies off the crystal blue water, reminding me of what I went through.

Thankfully dinner made both of us feel at ease.

"You ready?" I asked.

* * *

The river came from somewhere. Following alongside the water, we decided to see if it would lead us to the surface.

Partway through our journey, I heard battling in the distance. Growing louder the further we traveled up stream.

We came across a steep incline leading up. Climbing the rocky trail, we manage to reach the top.

Rapids laid to our right, down the cliff. Across the flat ground, lay scattered stones.

Before I could walk a head, Deino stopped. Carefully sniffing the floor.

"What is it?" I whispered.

"Deino Deino Deino."

A large Pokemon is nearby.

Then it hit me. I could smell a deep earthy scent. Stronger than the Geodudes we encountered.

Scanning quick, I noticed a giant jagged stone in the rubble. Three times larger than any Geodude we met.

"Graveler..." Biting my lip. "Dammit. Why didn't I notice. It just had a battle here."

Deino couldn't see. Not able to understand why I was nervous. Confidant in defeating another foe.

"Don't make any sounds. We're going to sneak by."

Brushing me off, Deino walked closer to the jagged rock. Clicking its talons loud enough to awaken Graveler from its slumber.

"Deino seriously?!" I could see Deino smirking. "You only had to listen."

"Deino Deino."

I was being afraid of nothing.

"Great. Not like we have any choice now." Thinking fast. "This big guy is like an over-sized Geodude. Fire a few Dragon Rages and keep you distance. You should, hopefully do fine against it."

I hid my nervousness. Gravelers weren't a threat from my previous knowledge. However, after arriving, anything could turn lethal.

_Arceus, please allow Dragon Rage to do fixed damage, like in the games._

Graveler fully woke up. Shaking gravel off it body. Pushing Deino down with the rubble.

A Dragon Rage was already building, however, Graveler was faster.

Raising it's arm, stones levitated off the ground. Firing forward to create a Rock Slide.

"Deino brace yourself!"

Deino tuck its head in, before rocks plummeted down. Digging deep into its skin and drawing blood.

Through the barrage, a thick blue bolt of fire shot out. Carving into Graveler, pushing it backwards.

"Hold it!" Taking hold of the situation. "Graveler is hurting!"

More power pumped into the attack. Straining Deino's body. Making Deino dig into the ground as it's legs scraped across the terrain.

The cliff is closing in. I had to stop Deino from falling off.

Fear's grip on me loosen. My body moved on its own. Rushing into the battle and holding Deino from behind. As its Dragon Rage grew bigger.

"You can do this!"

Graveler was partially melting. The heat intensified and it couldn't counter attack. Draconic heat boiled its body, turning it into magma.

Our enemy refused to back down. It underestimated us and wasn't about to give up.

One step forward and Graveler grunted. Fighting the flames away.

_How much longer can Deino hold?_

Deino was already shaking.

Blood dripped from the stones in it. Falling onto my arms.

Holding Dragon Rage started to become too much. Graveler was closing the distance. Managing to block most of the intense flames.

"Don't you dare give up now! Are you going to roll over?!"

_'No!'_ Deino growled.

"Fight then! You're a fucking dragon, act like one!" Slapping Deino. "Get angry, rage, don't let a stupid rock prove otherwise! Show me you can finish what you started and what it means to be a real dragon!"

Intense heat spread out from its body. Heartbeats pounded from Deino's chest. It was pissed off at losing. Pissed off that It should have listened to me.

Deino refused to give in. Neither of us wanted to be done in by a talking rock.

It chose to fight. The heat seared my arms. Fueling Deino's determination with raw power it tapped into. It's pride and arrogance almost costed us everything.

Emotions fueled the attack. Transforming it into a beam of draconic power. Overwhelming Graveler and slamming it into the rock wall.

Dragon Breath wasn't going to stop.

It bore into Graveler as my skin peeled off from holding Deino in place.

I felt mentally exhausted. Five minutes was like an hour, but it was over.

My arms were covered in first degree burns. The pain didn't come. Only numbness could be felt.

Deino managed a Dragon Breath. I couldn't believe it. Surpassing all my expectations.

_Is this the connection Ash had? To go beyond the ordinary with his Pokemon?_

It was a silly thought, to even think it could happen

"Deino?" I glanced down. Seeing Deino passed out. "Rest easy. I'll take us back to our camp."

Cradling my partner, I left. Brushing my eyes past the burnt remains of Graveler. Too tired to care. Only smiling at Deino who had a satisfied grin.

* * *

It was a long night. Giving me time to think.

Death came too close. I wanted to believe Deino was stronger. Tricking myself and letting my partner get hurt.

_I had to be better. Improve, like Deino did._

Morning came since the battle. I kept watch all night, so I could protect our campground from wild Pokemon.

Deino healed fast, becoming fit enough to move around by midday.

Deino has been acting different.

It was meek around me. Not growling or hissing. Glancing at my arms, before grimacing. Clearly feeling guilty.

I tried reassuring Deino with a smile. Eventually I asked, "How are you feeling?"

"Deino..."

It felt good enough to head out.

Clearly Deino wasn't going to answer truthfully. Ignoring my dissatisfaction, I continued, "You think we'll find the exit today?"

Deino didn't reply. It knew I was hurting and didn't need to see to hear the melancholy in my voice.

_It is pretty obvious I wasn't enjoying my Pokemon Adventure._

To break my brooding, Deino stood up. Dragging me back up the plateau.

The whole time, I was thinking about Deino. Remembering how it pulled me from the river, choosing me over the Geodude and being generally worried today.

Yesterday, it wouldn't have cared. Now I think there is a good chance Deino will follow me out.

Deino was learning from it's past mistakes. Following my advice by warily approaching the battle ground.

Graveler was embedded into the rock wall. A large hole was melted through its chest. Big enough to fit my head inside of.

"Shot him clean through." I said, being impressed.

"Deino Deino."

Deino snarled at the body. Happy for the compliment, but wanted to leave. Due to our bad memories of the place.

Allowing Deino to guide our way, we continued up the river. Purposely battling every Geodude in our way out of spite.

Dragon Rage continued to develop under my guidance. Making short work of the Geodudes.

But, no matter how many we killed, there was always more appearing.

"I think we're cursed. No way would someone run into so many."

"Deino." It agreed.

"Wait..." I smelt something on me. "I think we had some of their scent rubbed off on us."

"Deino?"

"Seriously. It might be some kind of pheromone that attracts others. Like ants do when attacking insects."

_It would make sense. We both killed a few Geodudes, now we're being swarmed by them._

They are doing this to take down a predator. By ganging up to take us down

_Crazy to think this all began only a few days ago._

"Deino Deino."

I was pulled out of my thoughts. Deino found light pouring in.

Rushing forward, Deino exited the darkness. I followed behind taking in fresh air from outside.

_We made it. We finally exited the labyrinth._

Deino rolled on the floor. Hissing in excitement, taking in the sweet smell of the forest.

"We're outside." I said in shock.

Three days of darkness took an unexpected toll on my mind. Humans weren't made to live below ground, however, I would do it again.

Meeting and connecting with Deino was an experience. Teaching me about this world and learning what it takes to survive.

Deino turned out to be a great partner.

"I'm glad to be out in the open. What about you?" I asked, turning around.

Deino was eating grass. Determining if it tasted good.

"Stop eating grass." I groaned. "You're a carnivore, not a cow."

It wasn't listening. I gave up trying to convince it and sat down by a tree. Taking my time to look across the forest. To find a few bird Pokemon flying above, watching us. No civilization was in sight and only the gaping cave was out of place.

Deino was taste testing things, enjoying the new stimulus of raking its claws in mud and chewing on a branch.

It was an amusing sight to see Deino walking around with a stick, acting like a dog.

Before long, I grew tired from staying awake all night. My eyes slowly close and before I drifted off, a warm feeling curled up next to me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Warhammer4life, thanks for the warning. I won't do anything yet, unless they become a problem. I don't believe in prosecuting someone before I personally know more.**

**DDMoon, nice idea about having bad reputation Pokemon on the team. From what I saw, I'll be having a few of those on John's team.**

**Now for the Pokemon: I honestly don't like Luxray. Dusknoir, Rhyperior and Frosslass will most likely be on the team. Gliscor only had two votes out of four so it might be chosen. Drapion sounds like a better choice if I follow DDMoon's suggestion though.**

**Varsity Team (For sure team):**

**Dusknoir, Frosslass, Rhyperior, Garchomp, Metagross, Deino**

**JV Team (Possible Members):**

**Luxray, Gliscor, Drapion, Spiritomb, Yanmega, Tentacruel**

**Give me your suggestions of other Pokemon you want to be on the team. Remember, they have to be from Sinnoh or have an explanation on how John will get it.**

**Read my chapter and tell me corrections I could make or suggestions to improve my writing.**

**-8/30/2019**

* * *

Chapter 1.6

"I'll ask again, do you want to come with me?"

When I told Deino what will happen, it has been reluctant to journey with me. Not looking looking forward to being captured.

"You remember what I said about trainers and their Pokemon? I can't promise anything else, unless you agree."

"Deino Deino..."

"Being caught isn't so bad. You get free food, intense battles, and explore the world." Getting to the main point. " You'll grow stronger and have a great chance at evolving."

"Deino Deino Deino."

Arguing with me got it nowhere. We kept gong back and forth with our conversation. Until, Deino threatened to go its own way.

"Listen. I told you already. In the wild, you'll have a extremely low chance becoming a Hydreigon. Look at our fight with Graveler. We both almost died."

"Deino!"

It didn't care. Remaining stubborn, afraid its freedom will be taken away by something it didn't know or understand.

"Did you enjoy our time together?" Hearing Deino agree. "Then why are you so afraid? It'll be exactly what we been doing so far."

"Deino..."

"It is okay to be worried." Rubbing Deino's head. "We'll be partners and equals. I will promise to be there for you, if you can do the same."

I've proven I was capable enough to win Deino's trust.

Finally, it gave in. Warning I should keep my promise.

"Only a chance. It's all I'm asking for."

* * *

Trees went on farther than I could see. Tracks of wild Pokemon laid scattered in the foliage and a few twitching shadows lingered near.

Winter was approaching. Every breath turned into mist, warming my face.

It's been over a day since we left. Spending the first night inside the woods, guarding against any nocturnal Pokemon.

Waking up earlier today, I notice Deino already disappeared. Out hunting, by the time I got my self up.

Leaving camp, I followed Deino's trail. Keeping an eye out on the shadows.

"They're just bugs John." Trying to calm myself. "Big, curious... insects."

Words didn't help much. Being alone and knowing anything could jump out lessened my conviction.

Familiar hissing, pushed away my paranoia.

Another battle was happening nearby. Deino was up to something again.

Picking up my pace, I pushed through the brush. Quick enough to witness Deino concluding its fight.

In its mouth hung a black worm. Wiggling desperately as it shed its cocoon of leaves.

Burmy's cries only excited Deino more. Tightening Deino's hold on it. Puncturing the worms hide.

Seeing this, a few thoughts came to mind.

_Burmy, aren't they from Sinnoh? But I thought we were in Unova because of Deino._

I tried continuing my thoughts, but I was too sleepy to really bother. If I see a giant mountain, then I'll know where I'm at.

My vigilance was up never wavering through out Deino's fight. I calmly made sure no surprises would happen, until the bug died.

Deino spat out the leaves in its mouth. Using its paws to tear off the cocoon on Burmy. Finding the black plump body hidden beneath.

"Great fight." Making my presence known. "I can cook it, if you want?"

Gripping one side of the body, I tried pulling it away. Deino refused to budge, growling.

"Easy there." Raising my hands. "Remember? It's me John."

Awareness came back to Deino; shaking its head and dropping Burmy to the floor.

I cautiously moved closer. Unsettled by Deino's outburst. Dragging the body back to camp.

* * *

Two sticks rubbed together. Forming embers before being added to a bundle of leafs that caught on fire, spreading to the twigs.

Deino stared at the two sticks I used. Deep in thought.

"Want to talk about it?"

Deino didn't want to speak. Instead moving closer to the fire to enjoy the warmth in the cool weather.

"I'm here for you. Let me know."

"Deino..."

It wanted me to drop it.

We sat silently. Listening to the crackling fire, before the sun rose above waking up the rest of the Pokemon.

The tension wasn't there any longer. I trusted Deino enough to make me feel at ease inside the forest.

I knew lowering my guard wasn't good. A day was not long enough to scope out all the potential dangers around us.

I'll have to watch for anything attacking from above, while Deino will make sure nothing sneaks up from below.

Eventually our food was done. Burmy's nasty musk was burnt off and white meat was bursting out from the cracked skin.

Tearing a piece off, I tossed it towards Deino. Amused how my friend could snap it out of mid air. When it didn't have eyes.

"How is it?" Eating a piece. "Tastes better than your barbecued Machop. right?"

"Deino Deino."

The taste is amazing.

"I hope so. I even got rid of that Sweet Scent it gave off."

Breakfast ended, we were stuff. Lounging around the fire, waiting for it to burn out.

Food manage to fix the awkward atmosphere. Improving Deino's mood and enforcing my decision.

"Deino, why did you threaten me back there?"

"Deino Deino..."

Ever since Deino used Dragon Breath, it's been having mood swings. Getting angry at small thing, allowing it to overwhelm it at times.

"I see. It's better than what I imagined."

"Deino?"

"Well you aren't being influenced by your Dark Typing. It's just your instincts from being a dragon acting up." Shrugging. "Don't ask me how it works, but it might be puberty setting in. Or our fight with Graveler is affecting you more than we thought."

Graveler wasn't a name either of us wanted to hear.

Deino didn't talk for a few minutes. Digging into the mud, guilty looking at my burns. Not solving its own problems.

"It's fine. We're still friends. Aren't we?"

Deino wanted to agree, only giving me a small nod.

"I have your back and you got mine." Standing up. "That's what friends are for. I won't try to make you angry and in return, learn to control your instincts. Not let it control you."

"Deino."

"We both have things we can work on. We can only go up from here."

Deino brightened up. It was starting to understand what a 'friend' is. Noticeably happier than when we first met.

Then all of a sudden, our moment was ruined.

"What was that?"

I could hear buzzing nearby. Then flashes from Ash's adventures in a forest came to mind.

"Beedrill." I whispered.

"Deino?"

"Bugs... You have to listen to me." Trying to trust Deino. "Please, can you do that?"

It was determined. Deino was ready to prove itself.

Guiding Deino away, we took cover.

Soon a yellow hornet appeared. Scanning the area with bulging red eyes. Attracted to the cooked Burmy bits.

"Deino take it out." Planning. "Then we're escaping in the other direction. No way in hell are we staying here when the others come."

More humming was closing in.

Pushing Deino forward, I watched as it drew Beedrill's attention.

"Beedrill Beedrill!"

The insect swooped down. Forcing Deino to fall flat. Having two stingers barely missing its back.

Blue flames spilled from its mouth. Days of practice payed off and now a perfect shot appeared.

Aiming at the noise, Deino fired. Blasting Beedrill at point blank. Frying its fragile wings into melted nubs.

Beedrill cried out. Drawing the swarms attention in hopes of killing Deino.

"Good job! Let's go now!" Rushing out. "Come on!"

The bug twitched on the floor. Deino wasn't stopping. Determined to end the screeching Beedrill's struggle.

Leaping forward, Deino held the insects head in its jaws. Crushing it with Bite, ending the cry.

Deino proudly hoisted it's trophy up. Barking in victory. Unaware I was pissed off.

I grabbed Deino by its neck. Getting clawed at in return.

"Can't you fucking listen! For once in your life, stop attacking!"

Realization struck it. Deino came back from its trance.

Warm blood soaked its claws. It knew it was mine.

Rage was starting to come back. However, Deino managed to crush it, refusing to allow it to take over again.

I didn't have time to worry anymore. Too busy rushing through the trees. Away from the loud humming behind.

The Beedrills found their dead brethren. Stirring the whole forest awake with their anger.

"Dammit. They're pissed off, because 'you' just had to crush the little bugs face in."

I wanted to yell and scream, but it wouldn't help us.

I wasn't fast enough. The bugs were closing in. My arms were bloody and Deino was slipping. Every breath was used to fuel my legs. Stopping wasn't an option.

_How much further can I go? _The buzzing was almost here. _What do I do? Where can I go?_

My panic was felt by Deino.

It wanted to help. To give us a chance to escape.

Deino lifted its head. Leaning it over my shoulder. Building up its signature attack.

"W-what. Are you doing?"

Blue embers fell from its mouth. Scorching my shirt and burning pieces of my skin.

Then a searing Dragon Breath shot out. Burning the trees.

Deino tried wiggling out of my grasp. However, I held on firmly, forcing it to trust me.

Using everything it had, Deino directed the beam over every Beedrill appearing out of the trees. Coating them one by one in fire. Until dozens laid scorched on the ground.

Time was lost to us. Deino attack ended before I knew it. Every fiber of power it had was gone.

I had barely enough time to turn back. Witnessing the whole forest a blaze, before escaping.

Screams reached my ears. Everything was caught in Deino's attack.

_Is this the power of a Pseudo Legendary?_

Blisters were forming on my shoulder. Numbed by my adrenaline, giving off a slight tingle.

Deino was slack in my arms. Passed out from exhaustion.

More than twenty Beedrill's died to Deino alone. The rest are caught inside the forest fire they caused. Killing everything with in a mile. Whether it was plants or Pokemon.

"I-I... think. We got away." I panted.

I found myself inside a clearing. Behind me were the flames and in front was a mountain range.

"Where t-to now?"

I couldn't think straight. I almost died again.

_What happened to the friendly Pokemon show? Even the manga wasn't this intense._

I sat in silence. Shocked from our brush with death again.

"We were so close. So close Deino." Resting on my knees. "I honestly thought we wouldn't make it. I thought we were going to become bug food." With red eyes. "But, you came through."

Clearing my eyes, I grimaced from my shoulder flaring up.

Both of my arms were burnt, covered in long slashes from Deino. My shirt is ruined and my blister ached.

I touched my head, blessed to notice my hair was still there.

"Never ever, shoot a Dragon Breath near my face again." I joked.

Deino heard my joke. Giving off it's infectious grin again. Making me break out in one too.

"Deino..."

"Welcome back to the living." Collapsing onto the ground. "I think, I'll take a break now."

Deino grunted in agreement. We were too tired to move. Only able to lay in the field, watching the flames die out with the sunset.

Marking the end of another rough day.

* * *

Sleep took me by surprise. When I woke up, Deino was gone.

Stirring off the ground I shivered. My body ached and my limbs were stiff.

Cold mildew soaked by torn clothes. I smelt like ash and my eyes strained to look around. Finding familiar footprints heading into the trees.

Getting up I quietly followed the tracks.

"Deino are you out here?"

I was starting to get annoyed with it vanishing all the time.

I was close enough to see a black horn sticking up. Battling against another Pokemon.

"What am I going to do with you?" I groaned.

Deino didn't seem to learn. It was fighting a white onion shaped Pokemon. Biting into the bug before finishing it.

I stayed away waiting for Deino to calm down.

"I think we need to talk." Beckoning. "I'll start the fire. Bring the Cascoon over and we'll eat."

The fire was harder to start than yesterday. I lost some feeling in my arms making it difficult breaking sticks to get it going.

Tossing the Cascoon into the fire pit, I slowly grilled it. Thinking about what I wanted to say.

Deino knew I was in pain. It could smell the burnt skin and hear my labored breaths.

"Here." Handing over apiece. "Eat up, so you get your strength back."

"Deino..."

My arm was shaking, worrying Deino.

"I'm fine." Trying to change topics. "You look exhausted. Struggling against that bug wasn't a good sign."

"Deino Deino!"

It wanted me to blame it. Wanted me to yell.

"You did what you thought could get us out." I retorted. "I couldn't do anything else besides running away."

"Deino!"

I looked at Deino. Feeling ugly hatred for myself.

"It doesn't matter!" Straining my voice. "Do you think I like being so useless? I don't even know how I got here. Everything is different, more twisted than I thought. What do you know about being weak?"

"Deino Deino."

"Maybe so, but you still got us away." Tracing my injuries. "This pain, is the cost of succeeding. Don't let it get to you."

"Deino. Deino..."

It refused to admit that.

"Deino... I've been with you long enough to see it's eating you up from inside." Pointing at my arms. "These marks will show the journey we have been through. Becoming scars detailing our struggle."

My words sounded hollow. I was useless, but still wanted to blame Deino. Even though I messed up when we first met.

We didn't touch our meals.

I can't keep going through things in a daze any longer.

Deino knew it was at fault this time. Learning it had to improve itself.

_What about me? Is there any abilities or powers I know of? Something other's don't know that can help?_

I tapped into my knowledge on Pokemon: Mega Evolutions, Z-Moves, Egg Moves, Pokerust, EV training, IVs and natures. Everything that could maximize Deino's potential.

_Think harder. What can I improve in?_

Lucario came to mind. A Pokemon who is a Fighting-Steel Type. Was in a movie with Ash.

_Lucario is known for... I got it! It's Aura._

"Deino." Coming to a decision. "I'm weak. Not strong enough to help you yesterday."

"Deino Deino."

It was Deino's fault they were attacked.

"You don't understand. Blaming yourself won't help us any. We both have to change."

"Deino?"

"After we reach a city, when I become a trainer. There are a lot of things we can do to get stronger to defend ourselves."

My eyes spark with determination. "I'm sick of running and hiding. We'll gather other companions. All of them strong enough to support us. Even after you evolve into a Hydreigon."

"Deino?"

"Me? There is Aura I could us. I'll find a Pokemon called Lucario to help train me."

My resolve wouldn't waver.

I set my eyes onto the mountain range.

_If I'm right, then we're in Sinnoh somewhere. Where the first Aura Guardians were born._

Getting a Riolu became much easier.


	5. Chapter 5

**Addressing concerns:**

**A few messages are worried I'm spoiling the story when I list John's team members. I don't see how it spoils anything, but I'll just say you won't actually know when he'll get a Pokemon. At most, you'll figure it out with in three paragraphs before he captures that said Pokemon. Instead look forward to the Mini Arcs of how he comes across and captures it.**

**The focus of the story will be on the Main Plot and training. I enjoy when writers describe unique ways of training, detailing the process. Also I read a lot of fics where it doesn't describe a Pokemon battle. Instead it's "Thunderbolt." "Water Pulse." Etc. At least describe how a Thunderbolt works in a scene prior with that Pokemon.**

**Comments:**

**DDMoon gave some help with the direction of this story. Thank you. **

**a guy1013: I'll think about Gyrados and Electivire. For a rival, I think I have a very interesting one in mind. Just to be warned, this story takes place when Cyrus is 19 and Cynthia is 15 after the mentoring under Professor Rowan. This is 5-6 years before Platinum takes place. Ash should be five years old at least.**

**Alfrex9915: Gastrodon is one of my favorites too. For the Shiny Magikarp, you'll see what I got in store for it. It'll be joining John sooner than you think. And Gyrados being hostile and eating others would be fun to write. I'll take the idea you have and run with it.**

**Other:**

**Now for the other readers. After reading this chapter, you should known what's coming next. PM me your ideas of Pokemon or Mini Arcs I should add. It'll help build side plots for what DDMoon and I decided on.**

**BTW: I got Electronics HW to do tomorrow. Won't be posting until Wensday for sure.**

**-9/1/2019**

* * *

Chapter 1.8

We traveled towards the mountain range.

Winter approached closer everyday. Dropping the temperature further.

Pokemon appeared less frequently. Forcing Deino to hunt longer.

Then one day, I saw a flicker. In the distance a flashing light caught my attention.

I squinted. "What is that?"

Deino couldn't see. Only grunting in confusion.

Eventually it disappeared after thirty minutes.

"Be alert. I think we were being watched."

Soon a flock of Pokemon appeared. Flying in our direction.

"Deino?"

"Let's see and wait."

We are in the open. Nothing could cover us in the field.

Both of us paced back and forth. Nervous of the circling birds.

Eventually the wait was over. A single Pokemon broke away from the flock.

The bird is huge with two brown wings and orange feathers fluttering in the air.

It landed, blowing dust all over us.

Deino was ready to attack. Snapping my fingers, I manage to hold it back.

"It's not attacking us yet. Their something different about it."

My suspicion was answered.

A man appeared on the back of the bird. Wearing a grey and blue uniform, watching both of us atop of the Pidgeot.

Nobody moved. The older man looked across both of us. Raising his eyebrow to Deino before addressing me.

"You want to tell me, what you're doing out here?"

"Me?" I pointed at myself.

"Don't see anyone else."

I already rehearsed for a situation like this.

Recalling all the stories of people in similar situations I eased my nervousness.

"I-I'm lost" Purposely stuttering. "I just want to go home."

The ranger eyed me carefully. Trying to see the truth in my words.

"You know you're at the border." Sighing. "How did you manage to sneak over?"

I shook my head. Oblivious to what he was talking about.

"...Alrighty then." Whistling. "Stay calm. I'm bringing a Pokemon to give you a lift."

Wind blew from behind us. A second Pidgeot made an appearance. Blocking any thoughts of escaping.

A blue light caught our attention. Both of us looked down at Deino. Who was freaking out, ready to Dragon Breath the bird.

"Whoa, tell your Pokemon to back off."

Deino wanted to lash out and run.

"Deino." Firming my voice. "You need to listen to me. Don't even think about attacking. There is twelve more in the sky watching both of us."

Trusting in my judgment Deino cancelled it's attack. Easing the Ranger's expression.

"Thanks. My names Bart, want to tell me yours?"

"I think it's John..."

"You think." Frowning. "What's wrong, young man?"

_Just say it like I practiced. He won't know a thing._

"I don't know. I woke up out here with my Pokemon and everything else i-is..." Grasping my forehead. "My head..."

The ranger didn't see through the lie.

He hopped off his Pokemon approaching me under Deino's watchful eye.

"John. Listen now, you got to be honest with me. I'm a ranger and we sometimes get a few runaways from home." Helping me up. "I want to help you, but you got to tell me what's wrong."

I clutched harder. "It hurts to think, t-to remember."

"Okay stop." He commanded. "I'll bring you back to base. I hope Clair can help you and find out what's wrong."

"Th-thank you."

Nodding his head, the ranger turns to Deino. "It's not caught?"

"I don't have any Pokeballs."

"Can't be helped then."

A red Pokeball appeared in his hand. Tossing it at Deino before capturing it inside of a red beam.

"Don't resist it Deino."

Hearing my words, the Pokeball closed. Clicking in place, signaling it's capture.

"Deino?" Questioning me. "I never heard of that Pokemon before."

"Huh? You don't?"

"Nope, but i can see it's really attached to you." Patting my shoulder. "Let's get you saddled up now. Don't want Clair and Keith to worry if I'm late."

* * *

Bart was troubled about my injuries. Flying quickly back to his outpost. Rushing me inside the HQ and down the hall. Leaving me waiting in a bed. Until a young woman came in to treat me.

She is a cute blonde who helped bandage my wounds. Trying to probe about my situation. Struggling to get a full answer out of me.

When ever Clair wanted to know more, I walked around her questions.

_How else was I suppose to explain my situation. It would be easier to just play the old amnesia card instead._

Eventually my interrogator gave up.

When she brought out her Espeon, I started sweating. Flinching internally when I knew what psychics could do.

"Everything fine John?"

"Is Espeon... going to read my mind?"

"No. Even if Keith pestered me, I won't ever do that to someone. Even if you wanted me to."

"Why?"

Clair explained something I didn't know.

Citizens can't be forcibly subjected to a psychic's power. Only trainers registered with the league would be. Becoming a major crime if Clair did try with my permission.

"Oh... I really hoped she could have found something." Faking a sad face. "I just wanted to know who I am."

Clair felt responsible for me. She brushed my hair, untangling all the knots.

"It'll be okay. We'll find who's responsible. I can't believe someone could be so cruel."

"Espeon Esp." Patting my lap.

"Both of you, thank you." Wiping my eyes. "I was lost out in the wilderness for over a week. Not knowing who I was and if Bart or Deino weren't there, I don't want to think about, what could've happened."

Clair bit her lip. "Leave everything to me John. You're a young man, you still have a lot of things to look forward to."

I nodded my head. Taking deep breaths.

"You sure you don't remember anything else?"

"I-I still recall some things about Pokemon."

"Really? Like what?"

"Um, your Espeon... I think she evolved from Eevee and is, is a Psychic Type."

Clair's eyes close. I was worried whether or not I messed up.

Before I could speak, Clair asked. "Maybe, you were a trainer. Can you tell me what you know about Eevees?"

"Yes, I can try."

I didn't dare to say much. Only listing basics of their species. Avoiding any details that could raise suspicion.

When I finished, Clair stared at Espeon's glowing eyes. Finally making up her mind.

"Espeon Espeon."

"I think I agree." Turning towards me. "Would you like to be a trainer John?"

Nodding my head. "Is that what you are?"

"Yeah, but I'm a little different. But for you, I think this is your only option."

"I see..." Curling onto the bed. "But why?"

"I'm sorry. But, we know nothing about you, besides your name. You don't have an identity or know where your home is. Only the League would allow you, to have an easier life." Getting up. "Don't worry. You already have a Pokemon."

"Deino?"

"Yes. Once you get better, we'll give you his ball." Opening the door "I'll go check on him for you. Just rest here John."

Clair left the room with Espeon.

_A trainer? Huh, guess I'm becoming one sooner than I thought._

* * *

POV Deino

Everything came true. It's fear of being captured happened.

It wan't aware how long it's been inside the ball. Next thing Deino knew, it woke up inside of a room. With John nowhere in sight.

Instincts told it to run. Destroy everything in it's path.

Obeying it's will, Deino built up a Dragon Breath. Firing it straight at a Rapidash on the other side of the room.

Only to have it deflected back by a pink barrier. Flung into the floor, creating a crater.

A pink Pokemon appeared out of thin air, scorning Deino. "Espeon Espeon."

The pink fuzz ball was in its way. Flinging its tail across it's face and smacking Deino.

Rage consumed Deino. It was fed up with Espeon and lashed out. Biting down on the split tail and throwing her out of the way.

Deino walked forward, only to have her appear again. Clawing it's stubby tail.

"Deino!" It cried."

"Espeon Espe."

In a second, Deino flipped around. Snarling as it rammed its horn at her. Missing when Espeon teleported a foot away. Laughing at Deino's stunned face.

"Deino Deino!"

It charged forward. Releasing Dragon Rages in quick succession. Biting at the vanishing tail, tiring itself out before anything could connect.

"Espeon that's enough."

A blond ranger appeared. She grinned down at the panting dragon.

"Espeon Espeon."

"I saw. He's a bundle of fury." Directing her voice towards Deino. "And you, it's not nice to bite her tail like that."

Deino huffed at her. Ignoring everything as it charged at the human.

"Awh did I hurt your feelings, little guy?" Dodging. "You gotta try harder than that."

An opening appeared. Taking advantage of the ranger, Deino charged out the door she left open. Rushing into the hallway and away from its captors.

Coffee lingered in the air. Following the smell, Deino came across a large room. Only stopping when it heard someone chuckling.

"Wow can't believe Clair let you get away." Cracking his neck. "Looks like I got to get you back."

Deino growled at Keith. Backing out of the room.

"Stop hissing. I can't even hear what your saying." Tossing out a Pokeball. "Electabuzz, take this guy out."

A yellow and black beast materialized in the lounge. Sending out a shock wave of electricity across the floor. Managing to stun Deino in surprise.

It faced the same helplessness it had against Graveler.

_No! I... I won't._

Deino fought, straining against its paralysis, clenching its muscles to force its body to move.

A single step forward then another one, before it's rage couldn't sustain it.

Deino needed determination to win, to rip it's enemy to pieces.

It won't get captured again. It will survive, for itself and for John.

Dark thoughts assaulted Deino.

_John is gone. You took my only friend... I won't ever be able to see him again because of you!_

Killing, maiming and torturing everything that caused it pain flooded into its mind.

Dark energy coiled around Deino's body. Forming a sinister black ball in its mouth.

"Electabuzz watch out. It's about to do something."

Everything blurred together. The whispers took over, pushing away Deino's anger and moving it's body. Releasing Dark Pulse in hopes of annihilating Deino's foe.

"Fling it away! Use Thunder Punch!" Keith panicked.

A yellow fist slammed into the black beam. Redirecting it into the wall. Punching a hole into the next room.

The attack continued. Pushing Electabuzz backwards, ripping two grooves into the floor. All of Deino's power was draining fast. Eventually it was back in control and exhausted after everything it tried was in vain, before it fell unconscious.

Keith walked up to the hole. "Great. Bart is going to be pissed. What is he going to say about this?"

"Electabuzz Electabuzz."

"Not funny. Gotta let Clair know we found her escapee."

* * *

POV Shift to Ranger Clair and Keith

"We already talked to him. He's been consistent with his story so far."

"I don't like it." Sighed Keith. "Losing his memory? Stumbling across our border through The Wilds?"

"I now what it sounds like." She grumbled. "But we can't read his mind. As far as we know, he's not even a trainer."

"Bart said he had a Pokemon following him."

"A wild one." Groaned Clair. "And Bart just had to bring that little monster along. It's been doing nothing, but terrorizing Espeon's tail."

Chuckling. "But, he said it was like a puppy. Following John around."

"Please don't. It's ridiculous to think that viscous thing could be so close to him." Whispering under her breath. "That thing is a little menace."

"Careful now. It seems to hold grudges." Getting back on topic. "Anyway, what are you going to do with him. It's your call."

"Scratching her head. "He's too old. His only hope is an accelerated trainer course. When I sign him up, I'll get a few reports on how he's doing."

Choking on his coffee. "Seriously now? You think he'll pass?"

"Yes... Like I said, he recalls some things. And besides, I'm sticking with Espeon on this one."

"Great. Might as well let everyone with selective memory waltz in."

"Oh hush." Walking out of the room. "He's barely twenty. The decision was already made by Bart."

"Fine, I won't get in the way."


	6. Chapter 6

**Info:**

**I'm a little late with my upload. Main reason is because my revised version got deleted and I had to edit it all over again. This is the start of Chapter 2 and will focus less on action. I believe the pace should slow down as I add some needed character development. New people will be introduced and in this document I tried giving some extra world building. Let me know if I did a bad job at it.**

**We made it pass the 100 fav, 110 follower milestone. It seems I'm doing something right when I started. I'll like to give a thank you for reading my fiction. Please tell me what corrections I'll need to do and what I should rewrite and add.**

**Comments:**

**Giltlawyer9000: I already address the fusion aspect already. Said its a good idea I might implement later in the story. Considering Hydreigon evolves in the sixties.**

**AdvanceArcy's fanfic: Nice to know that fanfiction doesn't ban people who spam the same comment on everyone's fictions. Oh well I don't really care. Any publicity is good publicity.**

**Frankieu: I address the border issue a little in this chapter. It's part of my attempt at world building.**

**Guest: Just imagine Pokemon breeding like rabbits. Then killing them won't damage the ecosystem.**

**Nightshade929: Rhyhorn will be a good addition. I don't know when he'll join, but maybe his evolve form should be added instead. Considering a lot of fictions use Rhyhorn on their team at the beginning. I kind of want to change the status quo.**

**a guy1013: Cynthia is bae. Anyway I don't know what fire type I should add. Magmortar has been used a lot already. Give me some ideas.**

**A Question: **

**What would be a good side story I should add in this arc? Let me know after you finish reading!**

**BTW: **

**I really do need a Beta Reader soon. PM me if you want to do it.**

**-9/5/2019**

* * *

Chapter 2

Bart found me at the edge of The Wilds. A place filled with swarms of deadly Pokemon. Not populated by humans.

Clair said Sinnoh use to be part of it. Where rangers fought to protect individual territories they settled.

Then the Sinnoh League was established. Bringing electricity with it that opened up larger areas to colonize.

Over time, the Ranger Association and the Sinnoh League worked together. Leading to the creation of a government to bring stability over the region. Utilizing the surplus trainers to cover the rangers's responsibilities.

Now rangers like Bart, Clair and Keith are used on the border. Keeping it secure and helping to maintain peace across the nearby area.

Today I learned how serious my situation could've been.

If the League found me, I would've been detained or worse imprisoned and interrogated. Not caring whether or not I had amnesia.

Keith made me realize how lucky I was, unlike him.

He was reassigned to the middle of nowhere, later finding out he was replaced by an Ace trainer.

It pissed him off recalling what happened. Demanding me to feel thankful nothing happened to me yet.

Eventually Keith came around to the main point, telling me to expect Bart later in the day.

* * *

I was inside my room. Waiting until I heard a knock on the door.

"I see you're up." Sitting down in a chair. "How's Clair and Keith been treating you?"

"Clair spoke a little about her work and Keith, well he didn't seem to like the League or me much."

Chuckling. "True, the man can get upset easily, but he doesn't think badly about you."

"He was being very serious when we talked though." Frowning. "Seemed like I was doing something wrong."

"I doubt he meant to upset you." Resting on his knees. "He's just a little irritated about fixing the hole Deino made in our kitchen."

"Oh... I'm sorry. Does he need any help?"

"No worries. Keith should be finishing up soon." Steeling his eyes. "Now John, I think Clair mentioned something yesterday."

Nodding my head. I waited for Bart to continue.

"Said something about you being a trainer. Would you like to elaborate?"

"I can, but am I in trouble?"

Shaking his head. "No you're not. She already explained your situation to me, but I want to hear it from you. Why do you want to be a trainer? It's not an easy job and not the most rewarding at times."

I thought about my promise to Deino and myself. If I wanted to get stronger, this is the quickest way forward.

"I want to... be able to protect myself." Giving the truth. "I spent my time in The Wilds in fear. Not knowing whether or not I would see the next day. It was terrifying how close to death I was at times. I only want to be stronger, so I won't feel that way ever again."

Bart closed his eyes, replaying my words. He gave a weary grin and tossed me a Pokeball.

"Here, take it. Deino and you will be attending the trainer's academy two days from now." Getting up. "I want to see what Clair saw in you. Don't make me regret it."

I pocketed the red and white ball, before turning my eyes to him. "I won't! Thank you Bart."

The old ranger grunted and left my room. Allowing me time to think.

_Ash wanted to be a Pokemon Master. Could I become one?_

I laughed, toying with the idea.

_In the future I'll have to repay them._

If I can make my dreams reality, then Bart won't have anything to regret.

The first thing I needed to do is check on my partner.

* * *

Staraptor is leagues faster than Pidgeot. Being a mix of a pigeon and eagle. With red feathers spike forward, in front of its beak.

Clair had me fly with her on it. Clinging to her small waist as wind whipped her blonde hair into my face. Forcing me to spit it out.

Our destination appeared. Eastwood city is located inside the sea of evergreens. Almost isolated from the world besides the two roads branching out.

Mt. Coronet lingered in the distance with grey clouds swirling in the air. Creating an atmosphere of mystery and wonder around the place. Soothing me in a unique way.

Staraptor flew downwards, passing multiple buildings. Steering towards the entrance of the brick school.

Kids pulled their parents away. Allowing us to land at the front gate. Where we manage to catch the attention of one of the professors waiting nearby.

"Welcome." Noticing her grey and blue outfit. "How can I help you Ranger?"

Clair inspected the white hair, balding man.

"Hello. I'm here to drop him off." Nudging me forward.

"Oh!" Walking up to her. "Are you perhaps Clair?"

"I am. Were you waiting for me?"

"Yes, I was told you'd be coming. The principle wanted you to finish some additional paper work for your nephew."

_Nephew? Since when?!_

She nervously overlooked my shocked expression. "I'll go. Why don't you show... my nephew around?"

Agreeing to look after me, he gave Clair directions to the faculty building.

"Nice to meet you John." Shaking my hand. "Everyone calls me Mark around here and I would like it if you did the same."

"Mark, I'm a little new to things." Digesting what I learned. "I would appreciate it if you could give me a tour around campus."

"I can do that." Beckoning for me. "Follow along now."

We walked through the metal gate. I saw Dual Eastwood Academy written on a plaque connected to it.

"Dual?" I asked.

"Oh you didn't know? We have two different programs. One for our regular students and the other is funded by the League for prospective trainers."

"Will I be attending any regular classes?"

"No your guardian signed you up for the Trainer's Coarse only." Seeing my uncertain look. "We are one out of four schools who are sponsored by the League. Making us a rather prestigious place to attend."

_Only four trainer schools in Sinnoh?_

"I didn't know. Is this the only way to become a trainer then?"

"There is another option. By waiting until they're fifteen and having a guardian sign off some paperwork will they be able to. But I don't recommend it." Pointing at the Trainer's Hall. "Here we are able to give trainers a head start. They can ignore the age restriction and once they pass our tests, the League will official give dividends to help them."

It sounded too nice to be true. This place reminds me of a military college. Where they pay off your schooling in return you serve them for a few years.

"All our graduates find employment. And A few are able to find sponsors directly by the League."

"Nice to know, but I think I'm a little old to be sponsored."

"It's not about age, but I think Clair would rather have you avoid it. I know a few League rules, she'll disagree with." Pausing. "Considering, she's a ranger."

_She's the reason I'm here. I won't do anything she'll disagree with._

Continuing our tour, Mark went into detail of all the facilities I would be using. From dorms, classes, and to the cafeteria hall. They kept all buildings separated based on whether you're a regular student or a trainer.

I wasn't use to seeing something like this. Asking Mark, I learned it was for everyone's safety.

Trainers are suppose to have their Pokemon out during school hours. Having them avoid contact with the regular students lowered the risk they posed. Allowing the instructors to see how well you're doing and step in to help.

Only a few places banned Pokemon. All of them being the areas solely registered for regular students.

All the trainers I saw, were younger than 15 walking with their Pokemon out. Making me feel awkward for being so old.

"You okay John?"

"I'm fine." Distracting myself I pointed. "What is over there Mark?"

We came across a large field divided up by white paint. Having bleachers all the way down.

"This is where you can go and watch other's practice and battle. We encourage every trainer to come here once a week."

"Any rules I need to know about? I think I'll be coming here often."

"Just the basics. Tomorrow they will be reviewing it in class. Just note that we have a Pokemon Center nearby."

Following his gesture, I saw a familiar red roofed building. Built at the end of the field.

"Nurse Joy can pretty much fix anything, but don't waste her time if it isn't serious. We have enough young trainers bothering her."

"I won't." Changing the subject. "Do you know where I can get my schedule?"

"Hm, Clair should be almost finished by now. I can lead you to your room and she'll be able to fill you in."

He led me past multiple stone buildings. Until we made it to the three story dormitory I'll be staying in.

"Thank you for showing me around Mark."

"You're welcome. If you have anymore questions, you can find me in the Trainers Hall." Handing me my key. "Oh I almost forgot. Your room is on the third floor and you can find the Pokemon Mart on the first floor. They'll have all the necessary things you'll need, so go check them out sometime."

"I'll check." Waving goodbye. "See you around Professor."

Mark vanished from sight. Leaving me alone. I entered the building making my way up to my room.

Setting my backpack down, I took my belongings out. A single pair of clothes, a empty water bottle and Deino's Pokeball.

This was everything I had to my name.

I felt alone for the first time. Only having the silence accompanying me.

* * *

"John I'm going to miss you."

"I know Clair. Is there anything else I need to know?"

"Hmph. Make sure you look over your schedule again. You have to wake up early tomorrow and if you need some money, you can give me a call downstairs."

_I didn't deserve this. She went so far and... I can't tell her the truth..._

"Thank you, for everything..." Becoming emotional. "How can I ever repay you?"

"Try your best." Giving me a hug. "That's all I ask for."

The guilt was starting to eat away at me.

She squeezed harder. "I'm here for you. Just a phone call away."

Embarrassment slowly took over from her tight hug. She was shorter than me and I was beginning to blush.

_I'll try Clair. To be my best and live up to your expectations._

She pulled away, bringing her warmth with her. Leaving me in the darkness as she flew away on Staraptor.

I stood alone in the cold night. In my hand was my schedule and ID she handed me.

Minutes later, I returned to my room. Releasing Deino to keep me company. Hoping it would push away my melancholy.

I laid in my bed. Watching Deino curl up by my feet.

_Tomorrow will be a new start. For me and for you._


	7. Chapter 7

**I think this chapter turned out great. This time my editing saved and isn't rushed like last chapter's. I'm getting better with my writing, but still could work on a few things. Thanks for your support so far.**

**a guy1013: Chimchar and Magby. If I had to chose it would be Chimchar. Also Rapidash, Flareon, Houndoom are the only other fire types in Platinum that aren't legendary. Any idea how he'll get a Chimchar? Houndoom is cool too, but sucks with out it's mega.**

**Zhanghai: Tyranitar with Sand Stream would be a great addition. However, it's not found in Sinnoh and Rhyperior can do it's job for it. I personally like Tyranitar more because Dragon Dance, Avalanche, Payback, Outrage and all the other cool moves it can use. For Pseudo Legendaries, I'll at least have more than Hydreigon on the main team.**

**Now for this Arc I'm thinking of him having a final research project. It'll cover a certain aspect of the game and answers some questions not found in the Anime. This will conclude the Arc, but before then, I have at least two side plots John will have to accomplish.**

**If you have any more ideas you'll like to see, leave a review or PM me.**

**BTW: I left the Garchomp Set I usually run in the text. Also next upload will be on Wednesday.**

**-9/8/2019**

**Updated 5/12/2020**

**Changed Duskull's name to Gastly. Changed Garchomps weakness to 2xice.**

* * *

Chapter 2.2

The sun peaked over the horizon, shining on the thin sheet of snow blanketing the ground.

I traveled down the sidewalk. Leaving behind footprints as I brushed hair out of my eyes.

Only a few students were up this early. Entering the Trainer's Hall, before me.

Professor Mark stood inside. Directing the few students showing up this morning.

"Hey Mark." I greeted.

Turning around, the balding professor replied. "Good morning John. You need any help?"

"Yeah. Can you tell me where my class is?" Opening my schedule.

"The first floor." Pointing to a side hall. "Everyone taking the accelerated coarse would be meeting in the room on your right."

"Thanks." Killing some time. "So, what should I be expecting?"

"For your class?" Seeing me nod. "Well it's nothing too special. You'll probably be introducing yourself and taking notes, before heading outside for some exercise."

"Isn't it a little cold to be outside?"

"It is." Shrugging. "You'll have plenty of time to get use to it."

"So it's training..." Groaning. "I hope the preconditioning isn't that bad."

Chuckling at my sleepy face. "You still have a few hours John. You'll manage."

"I'll try..." Getting my thoughts in order. "Do they serve coffee this early?"

"Take a look in the cafeteria. The lunch ladies usually have it setting out."

He pointed me in the right direction. Leaving Mark behind, I pass by a few students. Opening the two large doors leading to the cafeteria.

Scoping across the room, I found the coffee machine, before pouring myself a drink.

Sipping on my coffee, I headed over to my classroom. Sitting down by the window to watch the snow gently falling to the ground.

"You think we'll get snowed in?" I asked.

Warmth spread out from the Pokeball. Deino wants me to release him so he could check it out.

"Right I forgot you never experience winter yet." Leaning back in the chair. "I hope you're not thinking about eating the snow though. You have like... a four times weakness to it, I think."

Deino's ball rolled across the table. Shaking to prove me wrong.

"Hey I don't want to find you frozen inside a popsicle." I joked. "Just take a nap for a while. When we go outside, you'll know what I'm talking about."

I image Deino rolling it's non existent eyes as I savored my coffee. Waking myself up for class as the sun rose completely.

* * *

All my classmates were younger than sixteen. Where the older ones sat further in the back of the auditorium.

They released their Pokemon. Having a few sitting on the desks copying the few Budew, Pachirisu and Buneary near the front.

I never thought I would see this. Pokemon being so tame and not causing any ruckus.

Soon our professor entered the room.

"Seems like everyone made it." Finishing his head count. "We'll be spending the next four weeks together. The plan is to get you trained and ready to be a Pokemon Trainer by then. I heard a few of you already have plans what you'll be doing after graduating, but for the few who don't you can come talk to me after class."

Our professor has black hair and wears white pants with a brown over shirt. Holding up a Pokeball he released a Munchlax.

"I'm Averis Nary. I specialize in normal types as you can see." Pointing to the blue Pokemon. "My goal is to help each of you grow use to your partners and learn everything I have to offer. Now, who would like to introduce themselves next?"

Starting with the youngest.

_My name is ***. My Pokemon is ***. Both of us want to *** in the future._

When over a dozen students repeated the same thing, I zoned out.

_A Geodude? Great. Deino can't come out now._

"John? You with us?" Turning my eyes upwards. "Oh good. I thought you fell asleep."

A few chuckles could be heard.

"Sorry about that Averis." Standing up while finishing my coffee. "Hi everyone. Like what the professor said, I'm called John."

Holding my Pokeball up. "My partner is Deino and he's pretty dangerous. His species isn't native to Sinnoh and they're infamous back home."

"Why don't you show us Deino? I will be here in case he does something."

Shaking my head. "Sorry Averis. I'm not comfortable having him out right now. When we are outside, everyone will be able to see him."

"If that is what you think is for the best."

Averis sounded a little disappointed.

Moving on with his lesson, Averis opened up a slide show.

The middle age professor already had notes detailing every single Pokemon shown today except Deino.

We slowly went over each one. Listing their Typing, common moves they are known to have and the general characteristics of their whole species.

By the time the lecture was finishing up, I written a detailed report.

**Gible**

**Type: Dragon/Ground**

**Weakness: 2xIce, 2xDragon*, 2xFairy***

**Weight: 50 lbs; Height: 2 ft**

**Moves: Tackle, Sand Attack, Dragon Rage, Sand Storm**

**Moves*: Slash, Dragon Claw, Dig, Sand Tomb, Dragon Rush, Take Down**

**Note: Evolves into Gabite then Garchomp. Fast learner in it's first form. After evolving, growth slows down tremendously.**

**Note*: Jolly Nature increases speed while lowering Special Attack. This is the best nature suited for it's species. Outrage, Earthquake, Poison Jab, Dragon Claw with either Sand Veil or Rough Skin ability, while holding a Yache Berry is my go to build. ****252 Evs in Attack, 252 Evs in Speed and the last ones in Special Defense.**

**Sand Veil will be paired with a Sandstorm user, otherwise Rough Skin will be used. ****A Swords Dance, Mega-Garchomp could be used also. Rocky Helmet can replace Yache Berry when having Rough Skin ability and a Stealth Rock setup.**

**Question*: Where to find Poison Jab TM? Can it be taught by a Croagunk/Toxicroak? What about the other moves and items? Determining Natures?**

Everything with a star was my own added bits of info.

The person with the Gible was the blond hair girl in front of me.

She was too focus on the lecture to notice my glance. Only her Pokemon on her lap slightly met my eyes. Dozing off soon after.

Besides her, the only other Pokemon to catch my eye was Gastly. It is the only Ghost Pokemon in the room, floating eerily at the front of the class room.

By the time I finished observing all my classmates, Averis ended his lecture.

"We'll be having a fifteen minute break before meeting at Field 6." Opening up a box by the door. "Come here and pick up your training clothes. You'll be expected to wear them by the time your break is over with."

One by one we lined up. I was in the back receiving my own pair last.

"John."

"Yes Averis?"

"When we're outside, make sure you wait for me." Patting my shoulder. "I don't want you releasing Deino and get anyone hurt when I'm not there."

"Sure I'll wait." Giving him more information. "I want you to know, Deino was caught in the wild. And isn't use to a lot of people."

"A wild starter? It isn't often we have a student bringing one in." Averis thought aloud. "Don't worry about it John. Go and change first."

Leaving the room, I followed the boys into the locker room. Putting my things down as I changed.

Checking myself in the mirror, I combed my brown hair away away from my sunken eyes. Seeing my black and white track suit.

It is a snug fit made out of cotton. The shirt had a thick collar on it. Hiding my neck while being partially covered by my long hair.

I was pulled away from my reflection, when my classmates started leaving. Quickly I locked my belongings up, carrying Deino's ball in my hand.

* * *

The skies no longer snowed and remained grey.

Everyone split into separate groups. Showing off their Pokemon.

I chose to be left alone, due to being the oldest one here.

_Deino could hurt them if I'm not careful._

Averis soon appeared in the cold weather. Bringing along another instructor behind him.

"Hello everyone." Getting our attention. "This is Levi behind me. He's going to be the main person getting you physically prepped to be a trainer. I'll be here reviewing what you learned in class and to help anyone who seems to be having trouble."

Levi is a stocky built man. Having his beard neatly trimmed with black hair peaking out from under his camo hat.

"Listen up." Levi stepped up and demanded. "You all will be calling me Coach instead of Levi. We have little time to get you through basic training. I don't have time to waste so I'll be separating you into two groups, before we start."

Rounding all of us up, Levi separated everyone below thirteen entered Group One. Putting the rest of us in Group Two.

"Good. Now that we have our groups, I'll run down exactly what you all will be doing. Group One will be on me and will start their preconditioning. Leaving Group Two to Averis. He wants you guys to partner up until we come back to switch places later."

"Chop Chop." Dragging Group One away. "We are burning precious daylight everyone."

Levi made them return their Pokemon and jog down the field.

"Everyone eyes here." Averis took over. "You all will be Group Two until the end of the semester. When you're with me, I expect all of you to utilize the knowledge from my lecture. I'm not as demanding as Levi, but we need to make sure you can put your knowledge into practice."

Clapping his hands. "Split up and partner up. You have two minutes to pick someone who'll be a good match for you."

"Averis?" Walking towards him. "I'm ready to send out Deino."

"I'm ready John. But can you tell me a little more about him?"

Under his gaze, I told a summary of the truth.

"Well he's blind and doesn't like other people getting close to him. If you challenge him... he's likely attack you and keep going until he passes out."

"Oh my. Deino sounds a little dangerous." Deciding what Pokemon he'll use.

"He kind of is." Nervously laughing. "Well what do you expect of a Dragon/Dark Type?"

His eyes grew bigger. Averis fingers flinched over his chosen Pokeball. Moving past it towards a Great Ball.

"Rane... He gave me a heads up about you." He sighed. "Lickilicky make sure to watch over John's Pokemon."

Flashing out of the blue and red ball, a giant pink Pokemon appeared. Beckoning me to send Deino out.

"Wake up." Shaking my Pokeball. "We're outside and I need you to behave."

A flash of light and Deino materialized. Stretching it's legs and waking up.

"Deino?" Looking around.

It moved towards Lickilicky. Sniffing Averis's Pokemon before searching the ground.

"Fascinating. I never saw a Pokemon like it before." Murmured Averis. "What is it doing John?"

Turning my head, I watched Deino dig into a pile of snow. Hissing at it and trying to Bite it. Digging deeper before the tunnel it made collapsed on top of it.

"Deino I told you already..." Wiping the snow off and picking it up. "You can't be attacking everything. Be a little more careful."

"Deino Deino."

It was an accident. Deino was determined to wiggle away and return to the snow pile.

"You told me it was a Dragon/Dark Type." Commented Averis. "It seems rather docile."

"Be careful Proffesor." Releasing Deino. "He can fire Dragon Breaths and Dark Pulses continuously. He even manage to fight a Ranger's Pokemon to a standstill."

"I'll take your word for it." Directing his Pokemon. "Lickilicky stay near John and make sure Deino doesn't injure anyone."

"Licki Licki."

Before Averis could continue, his face flashed with concern. Following his gaze, I notice Deino wasn't near us.

In the distance, I saw it marching closer to the blonde haired girl. Stalking her Gible she was holding.

"Averis, I think you should get Lickilicky over there right now." Lowering my voice. "He's not playing around."


	8. Chapter 8

**This Chapter starts two of the side plots I've been thinking of. Anyway this document may seem a little fast, but hey it only a part of Chapter 2. After reading this, John's schedule should be fully covered. Now I won't have to talk about it any longer and skip to interesting things like a Training Montage lol (Joking).**

**a guy1013: Well Chimchar will be a great Sinnoh addition. I already have an idea how he'll get it. Plus it gets Stab Fire/Fighting. Talonflame is great too btw.**

**frankieu: Thanks for the support. I noticed.**

**FearMeHorror: I have an idea of at least five Pokemon so far. I'll take your suggestion into consideration later. I want to know if you have any other ideas of Pokemon he should get.**

**P34644563: Thanks for the compliment. Let me know if you have anything else to add.**

**zdeath01: My story should be a little different. I try to cut out a lot of empty words and information. When I read other stories, I can skim through whole paragraphs and still know what is going on. My goal is to have those kinds of people to not do that with my story. Instead they can read nice short direct paragraphs getting to the main point. This does make the word count a little low, but its filled with more information than a few 5,000 word chapters I've read.**

**The Crowned Reaper: Lol nice comment. Wish I could do (SI X Cynthia) instead. Using bad reputation Pokemon might be the way I'll go for John's team. Larvesta is my favorite Bug Type and it could replace Chimchar. If you want I could PM the idea I have for Larvesta and Chimchar and you could chose which one I should use. For John's age? Well this is a SI and I don't want to be clear about his age. But I'm sticking it at **_twenty_** at the least.**

**Oakenheart: I was thinking the exact same thing. However, I'll have a nice plot twist with that idea of yours. Let me know if you want me to PM you my idea.**

**Thanks for all the support. I was planning on uploading on Wendnesday, but I'll probably be busy by then. **

**BTW: Who wants to be a Beta Reader for me?**

**-9/9/2019**

* * *

Chapter 2.4

"Get over here!"

Gible narrowed its eyes. Breaking free from the girl's grasp.

"Gible Gible!"

"Deino!"

They snarled as the charge.

Gible slammed into Deino. Narrowly missing it's fangs.

Digging into the ground, Deino tossed the blue shark away. Firing a blue flame towards the downed Gible.

In a instant, Lickilicky appeared. Activating a green shield blocking the attack.

Dragon Rage washed over Protect. Burning parts of the ground as it disappeared.

Deino lowered its head ready for a counter attack. However, Gible broke away from Lickilicky.

"Gible Gible."

"Deino..." It hissed.

Gible wanted to know what it was trying to pull.

"Enough." Averis stepped forward. "Lickilicky wrap both of them up."

The pink Pokemon shot it's tongue forward. Pulling both dragons together and tying them up.

"I see what you meant John." Nearing his Pokemon. "Deino is dangerous, but that is why I'm here."

"I'm sorry about this." I told the girl. "Deino gets into these moods often and we're still trying to fix it."

I held my hand forward. Attempting to brush this incident away.

"It's fine." Shaking my hand. "Gible has those days too."

"Glad you two are making up." Grasping both of our shoulders. "Why don't you both partner up. She'll help you with Deino and you could give her a good challenge."

Both of us agreed with Averis.

Lifting Gible, she held it tightly against her black track suit. Covering it with her black scarf.

"Now with that out of the way." Addressing the crowd. "The person you're paired with is suppose to push you to better yourself. By the end of this semester I'm expecting to see an improvement in your coordination with your Pokemon."

Averis went over a few rules: If anyone is injured go see Nurse Joy, learn to work with your assigned partner, and all Pokemon battles are to be held on the field during the day.

"Split up everyone. Use the information I gave you in class and pick the type of training you'll be focusing on. I'll go around and check how each of you are doing."

Every one split away as my partner opened her notebook.

"I think Gible should focus on it's speed and attack." I commented.

She didn't look up. "You're right. Where should we go John?"

"Over there." Taking the lead to a clearing. "I'm sorry, but I didn't catch your name."

"Oh that's no good. Were you not paying attention this morning? Do you need some help too?" She joked.

My face twitched. "Maybe? Deino goes first though."

"I'm kidding." She waved me off. "You can call me Cynthia."

I stopped in my tracks.

_Blonde hair, wears black and has a Gible... But how?_

The only person I know who's similar in Pokemon is the Sinnoh League Champion.

_Where the hell am I? The past?_

"Hello?" She cooed. "You're not sleeping again? Are you?"

Deino pulled on my pants. Snapping me back to reality.

"N-nothing." I choked. "Just deep in thought."

"If you say so." Directing her gaze to Deino. "Can you tell me what kind of Pokemon he is?"

Deino growled at her. Manifesting Lickilicky's shadow behind us.

"Like Gible he's a Dragon type." Petting it's head. "Deino has been with me since the beginning and likes to fight."

"Amazing." she whispered. "He certainly looks tough. What do you plan on working on?"

"Speed." I automatically said. "Deino has a lot of power, but isn't fast enough. I'm hoping you could train with us."

Cynthia lowered Gible. "Okay, I'll help. Let's get started."

Following her lead, we stretched. Giving our Pokemon some space to chase each other around, before we begin.

"He looks like he's having fun. Not angry like earlier." She commented.

"This is how he usually is with me." I added. "I've been trying to fix his mood swings. Do you have any ideas that could work?"

She thought for a moment. "When Gible use to act up, I sprayed her with a squirt bottle."

_Is she crazy? Dragon's aren't cats!_

Controlling myself. "I-I don't think that's a good idea. He does listen when I talk to him."

"Really?! I wish Gible was like that."

_If I recall correctly, then her Gible should have a Jolly Nature. Making it over excited and hyper. While Deino has a Rash Nature._

"You ever heard of Pokemon Natures?" I asked.

"No. Is it something special?"

"A little." Deciding to keep it to myself. "I'll tell you later, but Deino sometimes charges in with out thinking. Forgetting what ever I told him in the heat of the moment."

"Maybe you can incorporate that into a strategy you could use?"

She's onto something. I can only correct his Nature to a certain degree.

_But what would give me immediate results? I need something Deino can easily pick up... Isn't the best defense, offense?_

I could use Stab Moves like Dragon Breath and Dark Pulse. If they can fire quickly like Dragon Rage, then it could work. However, speed comes first.

"Thanks Cynthia. You gave me an idea."

"You're welcome. You want to race?" She asked. "Us vs you two?"

The only way we'll improve is overcoming our limits.

"Deino let's do it."

We all lined up. Getting ready to sprint.

"On the count of three. One, Two, Three!"

* * *

Coach Levi came back, bringing Group Two on a jog around campus.

Lingering in the back, I stayed near Cynthia. Enjoying the cool weather.

"Why?" she asked.

"Why what?"

Taking a deep breath. "You seem to be enjoying this a lot."

"It's only a light run." Grinning. "I use to do it back in college everyday. And it brings back a few good memories."

"Oh. What made you decide to switch?"

"I honestly don't know." Ordering my thoughts. "Just believe being a trainer would be more enjoyable. What's your story?"

"Proffesor Rowan was my mentor for a while. But, I discovered my love for exploring and decided to to come here."

"Couldn't you have Rowan sign off as your guardian for your license instead?"

Shaking her head. "No. I'm still going to be a Pokemon Researcher in the future, and graduating here will help me in the long run."

"Makes sense." I commented.

"Want to tell me what your plans are?"

There is many things I plan on doing.

"I don't know where to start." Picking up my pace. "I'll catch a few Pokemon and add them to my team, before challenging the Gyms. But for now, I'm hoping to find something first."

Her curiosity was peaked. "Come on. Can't you tell me what you're looking for?"

"Fine." Phrasing my words. "You ever heard of Aura?"

Nodding her head. "Why?"

"I'm looking for a teacher. So, I can learn how to protect myself."

"Hm..." Pausing for a second. "I might know someone who can help."

"Who?"

"Its a 'secret'." She snickered. "But I could ask for you."

Before I could interrogate her, Cynthia disappeared into the group.

_Where did she go? Was asking her the wrong move?_

I had to clear my mind and wait until she comes back.

_Just focus on running._

* * *

An hour later and we returned to field 6 to rest.

Group One struggled to get their Pokemon to follow orders. Having more problems than my group who were older and spent more time with their's.

Averis brought all of us together. "Good job everyone. Levi what do you think?"

"No one complained yet, but Group One could use some work." His gaze caught mine for a second. "Other than that, I see a few interesting students this time. They'll do great in the upcoming tournament."

"Thanks for reminding me." Averis turned to us. "In three weeks, we're holding a competition for all first years across campus. I'm expecting all of you to sign up and participate with your Pokemon. We have prizes for those who make it to the semi finals." Returning Lickilicky. "You have anything else to add Levi?"

"No, but expect a short run tomorrow." He grunted.

"Alright, you all are dismissed for today. Take a shower and enjoy the rest of your day."

I followed the crowd until Cynthia reappeared.

"Hey John." She greeted.

Grunting in acknowledgment. "Where did you go?"

"Oh you know, someplace." She deflected.

Raising my eyebrow I changed the topic. "Are you still mad I won our race?"

"You cheated John." She chuckled. "You're not suppose to carry Deino."

"Hey we still won." I added.

"You did, but did Deino improve?"

"No... he didn't." Holding up Deino's Pokeball. "But we'll be ready for you tomorrow."

Deino twitched in my hand. Ready for the challenge.

"You guys." She shook her head. "Well I got to go for real this time."

"So soon?"

"Yeah I'm sorry." Walking away. "See you tomorrow."

"Take care." I waved.

Once she vanished, I entered the locker room. Taking my clothes off, before stepping into the open shower. Getting a few odd looks.

_We're all guys. There is nothing to hide._

It is a bit awkward to be stared at, however, I wanted to keep my clothes clean when I change.

Walking out, I wipe myself down. Looking at the faint scars covering my arms.

After getting ready, I left the locker room. Hearing the shower turning on.

* * *

I sat down, tapping my legs on the wooden floor, looking outside my window.

On the desk was my personal notebook. Filled with a drawn image of Deino and some info.

**Entry 1: Deino**

**Deino Lvl 50 - Zweilous Lvl 64 - Hydreigon**

**Total Base Stats: 600 - Comparable to Lesser Legendaries like Zapdos and Entei.**

**Base Stats Ordered (Greatest to Least): Sp Attack, Attack, Speed, Defense/Health then SP Defense.**

**Rash Nature: Boosts SP Attack while SP Defense suffers a penalty.**

**Known Moves: Bite, Tackle, Dragon Rage, Dragon Breath, Dark Pulse.**

**Estimated Level/Growth: Lvl 20 or around a third of the way until evolving.**

**Focus Training on: Sp Attack and Speed. Attack will be raised slightly for added coverage.**

**Goal: Agile SP Attacker, making use of its wide coverage of moves. Dodging will be preferred over speed and having more than four moves will allow some physical attacks to be mixed in.**

_Does EV Training still work the same? If not, how will I raise Deino's SP Attack?_

Then there are items and the rules surrounding them.

_At least I know what time period I'm in._

I have about five years before the events of Platinum starting. Cynthia should be around twenty by the time Giratina shows up.

Cyrus will be a pain, but I could stop him. If I get a team assembled and ready in a year, I could take him down.

_However, where would I even start? D__idn't Cynthia say she'll talk to someone about Aura for me?_

There's too many unknowns for now.

All I could do is lay down digesting my thoughts. Petting Deino who was chewing on the bed post.


	9. Chapter 9

**I've been pretty lazy. Anyway I promise at the beginning of this fic I'll be uploading at least once a week. Right now this is my longest document I've posted at 3,000 words.**

**So to address concerns, in this upload I added some interesting stuff. A few readers wanted to see less dialogue and I guess this will have to do. But for a reminder, Chapter 2 is for world building mostly and building character for MC and Cynthia. This involves some dialogue heavy scenes (2-5 pages at a time).**

**Hopefully after finishing reading this, I'll be able to rationalize why Deino will become kinda OP at times. Make no mistake, it isn't some wish fulfillment and Deino will lose a few battles.**

**I decided to do a POV shift after Chapter 2.8. This should follow Cynthia's POV and I'll label it as Chapter Extra being around 2k words. But don't get too worried, this isn't a romance centered novel. I'm doing a POV shift to help build up John's character not the other way around. Because this is a SI and we should mainly focus on him. Also, I believe we need a little bit of fluff before Chapter 3 starts. Chapter 3 will be centering around battles a lot.**

**Around 25k words John will leave the school. So in about ****7.5-15k words (20-40 pages).**

**Thanks for reading so far. Let me know what I should add in Chapter Extra because I don't really have a good idea yet for it. Comment or send a PM and let me know what corrections/fixes I should add.**

**-9/21/2019**

* * *

Chapter 2.6

The wind blew snow across the field.

The second day of class ended and Cynthia returned to her usual self. We were left alone to train. Where a pile of snowballs lay at my feet, ready to test Deino's limits.

"You ready?" I asked.

"Deino Deino."

It is excited to see my plan.

"Nice to hear. So these snowballs will be tossed towards you one at a time. Try and hit them in the air with a Dragon Rage. Otherwise you'll get hit instead."

I held one in my hand, tossing it with no warning. Catching Deino in surprise as the snowball smacked it across the face.

"Deino!"

That wasn't fair. It didn't know we were starting. Insisting on another try.

I gave Deino time to prepare, before hurling a second snowball. However it failed to fire off Dragon Rage again. Getting covered in snow and becoming wet and frustrated.

"I'll try tossing one slower." I chuckled. "You'll get the hang of it soon."

I threw the snowball higher. Having it arc in the air as blue flames swept by it. Brushing against and melting it as hot water splashed down onto Deino. Making it stand still in shocked anger. Shaking in bitterness as it dripped.

"Hey it was close!" Advising. "Why don't you try sweeping Dragon Rage across the sky."

Biting back a retort, Deino followed my advice. Holding back most of it's attack only allowing a gradual leak of flames to coat the sky.

A few seconds later and finally a snowball was vaporized. Not plummeting into Deino's face and giving it a much needed boost in confidence.

"Hey don't get too happy now." I darkly chuckled. "I'll be speeding up for real now."

Twitching at my words, I forced Deino to continue facing my pitches. Over time they grew faster and slowly I aimed down towards Deino. It came to a point where it was getting hit more and reacting slower than I wanted.

"Stop." I raised my hand. "This isn't working. How were you sensing them before?"

"Deino Deino."

It doesn't know how, but it feels a difference between sensing me and the snowball.

Thinking upon Deino's words, I slowed my pace.

_If Deino is telling the truth, there should be some sort of visible change._

Watching closely as a snowball reached with in ten meters, Deino reacts. And for a brief second I could see a faint glow coming from it's black fur. Being almost invisible if I wasn't paying attention.

_Is he doing this instinctually? This could be the reason why it is able to hit something in the air._

Acting on my thoughts I made Deino concentrate onto the snowball in my hand. Walking closer made Deino shine more, until peaking at ten meters.

"There!" I shouted. "Tell me how you feel right now."

"Deino?"

It focused and noticed a foreign substance that wasn't there before.

"Can you try making it stronger? More prevalent?" I asked.

"Deino Deino."

It'll try and see if it could.

I hurried as Deino maintained the same intensity. Walking further away as I threw a fast ball. Then Deino's fur turned white for a second, before a Dragon Rage blasted the snowball apart.

_This is Focus Energy! Deino can some how sense objects in the air by using it._

Knowing this I tested Focus Energy's limits. First I backed away to fifteen, twenty and then thirty meters. At this distance Deino couldn't sustain it any longer. Returning it's shining fur to the usual jet black color.

"I can work with this" I said to myself. "Let's see how fast you can react the closer I get. Hopefully we'll be able to determine your reaction time with it on."

"Deino Deino?"

It wanted to know what I meant. Not knowing how this'll help.

"Right. You should know what you've been using is Focus Energy. It helps you focus on things flying and not through vibrations you usually use on the ground. If I can find out how long it takes you to use the move and react, we could find a way to improve your current limits."

"Deino, Deino..."

It didn't want to get covered in snow again. However it reluctantly agreed to my plan.

"That's the spirit." I grinned.

Throwing snowballs, Deino spread Dragon Rage across the sky. Landing every hit as it struggled more the closer I came. Until getting hit at fifteen meters after failing to melt the last one.

"Fifteen meters. We need to bring it down to at least three meters for it to be useful." Asking Deino. "What if I throw a punch up close; would you be able to react in time?"

"Deino Deino Deino."

It shouldn't have any trouble if I remained on the ground. If I jump, it would have to use Focus Energy, but should be able to guess where I am.

"So physical fighters aren't a problem then. Hmm, instead we should increase your reaction speed towards range attacks." Thinking for a moment. "Muscle memory might be the best way forward. So we'll be centering around that for our training."

"Deino?"

"It makes you unconsciously react. Going through motions you practice hundreds of times, where you won't have to think to counter attack." Building up a plan. "We can start at fifteen meters, building up a natural reflex to attacks aiming towards you."

"Deino Deino?"

Would this make it stronger?

"Yeah it will. But it'll eat into our practice time and will be our main focus for a few days at least."

"Deino Deino."

"My goal? Well for today it's to shorten our distance by a a few feet. We are lucky you're still unevolved giving us ample time to make a solid foundation."

I based my reasoning off Averis's lecture this morning. He talked about Pre-Evolved Pokemon and how they're able to learn moves and strategies easier. Enforcing the idea of bonding with our Pokemon during class. To prevent any bad traits manifesting when they evolve. Making early training and imprinting extremely important.

"Let's keep training for another hour. Then we can head back to our dorm."

"Deino Deino."

It appreciated my help. Even though at first it thought I was messing around, but now it's ready to get stronger.

With new determination Deino started mastering Focus Energy. By regulating the output and becoming accustomed to using it. Closing our distance to fourteen meters. Showing remarkable improvement in a short amount of time.

* * *

Inside our room, Deino laid sprawled out on the floor from over using Dragon Rage. Unlike Deino, I wasn't tired. Preconditioning was easy and didn't make me push myself.

_I could wear ankle and wrist weights. Giving me a small workout while training Deino. Would the Poke Mart have any?_

First thing tomorrow I will have to stop by and see. Afterwards we can squeeze in some target practice before class.

Deino interrupted my thoughts. Looking down I saw it was bothered by something. Trying to scratch itself.

"Where's it at?" Rubbing Deino's back. "Over here?"

"Deino."

I moved my hands up higher through its thick fur, until I found a small lump on it's neck.

_Wow can't believe you didn't complain about this knot._

Rubbing my fingers over the welt, I couldn't get it to go back down. I tried pushing harder until Deino cried out.

"Sorry." Thinking hard. "What is this thing?"

I moved the fur away. Getting a better look at the bluish-white lump. At the top of the bulge is a small black needle sticking out.

_What the hell?_

Letting go of Deino I moved away. Realizing what I was touching.

"Is this really happening?" Wiping my hand off in distress. "Deino stop scratching at it. You're only going to hurt yourself."

"Deino?"

"Trust me... It might go down in a few days." I lied.

_This is the beginning signs of evolution. Who would have guessed I'll be dealing with it so soon? I only just learned about it today._

I don't know when this growth started, but some Pokemon have it more noticeable than others. Buneary grows more fur around it's limbs, Budew has discoloration on its bud and Shinx will start growing black hair on its face. However, I wasn't prepare for what is going to happen.

In a few months there will be another Deino. Well another head of one, that sticks out of my Deino's original body. With a full capacity to think and control the host.

_Fuck how am I going to deal with this? The only other Pokemon that goes through this would be Metang and Metagross. But they at least have a choice in the matter._

I'll try ignoring it. Nothing good will come out of warning Deino. It would effect my plans for us and we can't delay our training when there is nothing either of us can do.

"Deino?" Noticing my expression.

"It's nothing. Just don't itch it and go to sleep. We'll be waking up early tomorrow."

I brushed off Deino's worried look. Opening up my notes instead as I tried outlining a draft on dealing with a two headed Pokemon.

* * *

It is a new day and I found out my dorm serves breakfast in the morning.

Grabbing myself some food I ate in the lounge. Then headed towards the Poke Mart, before entering through the glass doors and being greeted.

"Good morning. Would you like some help?"

"Um yes?" Remembering why I came. "I was hoping to find some training weights."

"We have some over here." Pulling me behind. "What kind were you looking for? We have small, medium and large weights. Each tailored in different sizes."

I didn't reply. Shocked by the majority of the weights weighing more than seventy kilos.

_I must be seeing things._

Acting on my thoughts, I picked up a small unremarkable disk. Straining my back as I lifted it up, while trying to look nonchalant.

_How is this possible? I can't use this or anything else here!_

"Um sir? Are you okay?" Concern about me. "Why don't you have your Pokemon try them on?"

My eyes flashed over to her as I put the weight back down.

"Sorry, but I was wondering if you had any made for humans?" I corrected.

"Oh I see." Clasping her hand. "Why didn't you say so?"

_Maybe because the place is like a miniature warehouse._

In the back were shelves holding Potions and packs of Pokeballs. While the front has the TM display leaving me standing in the middle of the concrete floor surrounded by gym equipment made for Pokemon.

Seeing this I felt stupid. This place is a Pokemon Store after all.

"I forgot." I confessed. "I haven't had my coffee yet..."

If she knew I was lying, then she did a good job hiding it. Instead rushing us to the front of the store to pick out a weight set for myself.

"Try this on sir." she said.

Accepting the black nylon straps, I wrapped them around my wrists and ankles and walked around.

"It's a little heavy. Do you have anything lighter?"

"I'm sorry, but those are the lightest ones. If you want we could get one specially made for you."

"No... It's fine."

Moving my arms I felt sluggish and a constant strain on my muscles. It wasn't perfect, but I could get use to it.

"I'll take it."

She lead me to the register and I paid. I left the Poke Mart heading towards the training field.

* * *

The sun peaked above the horizon through the scattered clouds.

No one was outside choosing to stay back in their dorms away from the bitter chill.

I raised the hood on my black jacket. Releasing Deino as I watch it shake it's head.

"Morning Deino."

"Dei..." It yawned.

"Wake up, we got some training to do."

Deino became more alert as I moved into the distance.

"I'm going to set up some targets around your maximum range. I want you to try hitting them at a distance."

"Deino Deino."

This didn't seem difficult. There must be more to it.

"We're trying to see how accurate you are first. Afterwards I'll bump up the difficulty based on how well you do."

"Deino Deino!"

It'll prove how great a shot it is.

"That's what I'd like to hear!" Finishing up. "Okay I made a few piles of snow over here. Let me get away before you start."

I made my way behind Deino. Giving it the go a head.

Soon a large Dragon Rage flew towards the four targets. Managing to hit the closest one and vaporizing it. Followed by another three shots, where the second target was grazed, third target was a hit and the furthest target was a miss.

In all, Deino did better than I imagined.

The point was to see how well it can hit a stationary target at set distances. Around twenty five meters seems to be its current limit. This will be the area I'll be setting up the next stage.

"You missed one." I chuckled.

"Deino. Deino!"

It didn't count. Deino wanted another try.

"Nope. I think we'll get started with the next step."

Deino moped at my words. Trying to glare at the single snow pile remaining as I walked forward, before stopping at twenty five meters.

"So for this next part I will like to see how well you can hit a moving target." Making a few snowballs. "I'll be tossing these to my left and we'll see how many you can hit."

Holding a snowball, I flicked it to the side. Instantly a blue blast of fire slammed mere meters away. Throwing dirt into my face.

"Deino Deino!?"

Deino is ecstatic for landing a hit on it's first try. Asking me if I saw it too.

Wiping the dirt off I nodded as I continued tossing snowball after snowball. Only a few Dragon Rages missed, but Deino was starting to improve the longer we went on. Towards the end of our training, I discreetly closed our distance. Until we were around Fifteen meters and Deino couldn't hit anything accurately anymore.

"How was it?" I asked.

"Deino..."

Tiring but it's willing to keep going.

"Sorry, but we can't. Class is about to start in a few minutes."

"Deino Deino." Slumping down.

"Are you really that tired?"

"Deino."

It wanted me to carry it outside it's Pokeball. I was a little bit nervous at first, but Deino didn't growled at any Pokemon we pass. Instead remaining meek in my grasp.

By the time I could sit down in my seat, I was already stopped multiple times. Having my classmates flocking around us, excited to see Deino up close after two days of keeping its distance.

_So Deino only had_ _ADHD._ I mused._ If I keep up our morning training, will he stay like this? _

"Hey John."

"Cynthia?" I asked.

Sitting down next to me. "Can I pet it?"

I followed her eyes. Figuring out she only wanted to touch Deino.

"Sure go a head, but avoid it's neck."

Setting Gible down, she reached over. Having her small dragon looking at her in concern. Only easing it's expression after Cynthia rubbed Deino's head.

"So soft. Why is he being so nice?"

I smiled at her words. Happy for her praise and managing to fix one of Deino's many problems.

"I just found out that he's a little hyper. And after some morning training, I manged to tire him out." Combing my fingers through Deino's fur.

"You were out training this early?" She gasped. "School hasn't even started yet and it's freezing outside."

Shrugging my shoulders. "We have a lot of work to do before the school tournament."

"Oh you applied?" Seeing me nod. "Me too. Gible will be excited to face Deino."

Gible was rolling its eyes. Not perceiving Deino as any sort of threat.

"Hmm if you say so. Deino will be winning though."

"Yeah right." She retorted. "Princess is way stronger and it won't even take five seconds."

_She seriously called her Gible Princess._

"I don't believe you." I laughed. "Who calls their Gible Princess?"

"Me?" Failing to see my sarcasm. "It's a good name."

Gible looked at me for a second. Almost figuring out the joke, but Cynthia's compliment made it forget as it puffed up in pride.

"Yep. Deino what do you think?"

"Deino. Deino Deino."

Not even a challenge. It would show the overgrown blueberry.

"Gible Gible."

"Deino."

"Look at them." Cynthia commented. "I think they like each other."

I raised my eyebrow at her words. Deino looks like it's about to hop out of my lap and maul Blueberry.

"Um if you think so."

Nodding in agreement. "So what are you doing after class today?"

"A little bit of training. Why?"

"Do you mind if we join?" Holding her Gible again. "You won't would you?"

"S-Sure." Calming my voice. "After school?"

"Yep." Avoiding my eyes. "So can I sit here?"

"Go a head. Make yourself comfortable."

Training with the future Champion definitely differs from cannon. I don't know how this'll affect things, but if it changes for the worst, I'll have to nudge things back on track. But to do so, I'll need to be stronger.

"So it's been more than a day, when can I meet this 'teacher' of yours?"


	10. Chapter 10

**Authors Notes:**

**So I guess this would be the end of Chapter 2. After this I will focus less on the school and more on - arc that is about to happen. Before then I'll be writing a bonus chapter before this next arc. It should feature Cynthia and John hanging out in a cafe or something like that. Should help build their characters a bit more and I might introduce a side character so you won't be blind sided if I include this person in chapter 3.**

**Anyway I love how everyone has been commenting and PMing me their ideas. I've created a rough plan that would include those things while keeping it down to Earth. Meaning I won't have some God Like, stare at you and you fall in love MC. It'll still remain it's originality from the start and after chapter 3 he'll leave the whole Dual Eastwood Academy behind.**

**For Cynthia I'm planning on her not journeying with John. Mainly because of how it'll be taking away the whole adventure feeling I want. Romance can come second and I would rather they remained friends for two reasons. One it's weird due to age difference and second we have - who is the number one person to her. After chapter 3 I'll introduced some cannon characters which you should probably guess who it is cause it'll be fun to see what you have in mind.**

**Tell me what you thought of the new Sword and Shield game. For me it was heavily a unfinished game after the sixth gym. Like Rose didn't get enough development, the seventh gym/city was horrible and the ****eighth**** gym had no puzzle. Then their was no victory road, no Elite four and the final dungeon was ****literally**** an elevator that was switched into the battle tower. Overall the game is actually pretty fun, but its not worth the $60 you spent. I'm still playing it btw.**

**With that said, I would like to thank you for reading this chapter. Let me know what you think of it and what you would like to see. Send some PM's if you wana talk too. Good luck and Merry ****Christmas****.**

**\- 12/24/2019**

* * *

Chapter 2.8

A blast of hot air blew against my long hair. Snow on the ground melted under the intense flames from Deino.

Across from us is Cynthia and her Gible. Both coordinating with each other to dodge Deino's barrage of Dragon Rages.

Gible rolled across the ground as blue flames destroyed the field behind it. Dirt flung in every directions blocking our view. However, Deino didn't need to see to launch another ball of blue fire.

"Gible keep dodging! Don't stop yet!"

Her voiced sounded panicked, but her smile told me otherwise. She is enjoying our spar as much as I.

The battle started to pick up as Gible created a sandstorm. Blocking my vision of Deino causing me to worry.

"Deino keep Gible at a distance!"

I couldn't tell if it heard me or not.

"Nice job Gible. Now lets follow this up with Sand Tomb."

Peering through the mixture of sand and snow I saw Deino getting cut up by the sand. I had little time to react before Gible's next attack.

"I need you to break through this Deino. Sweep your flames across the field just like we practiced."

Fire leaked out of Deino's mouth before covering the sand and melting it. Revealing Gible across from it glowing a brownish hue.

"Crap! It's about to hit you hard Deino." Thinking fast. "Build up Dragon Breath before it fires."

Both our Pokemon were rushing to launch their attacks. Gible mange to create a small twister in front of it. Tossing mud and snow as it made its way towards Deino. Before it could hit, a blue beam of fire collided with Gible's attack. Slowing the torrent of dirt in place as it grinded to a halt.

Seconds later and both moves cancelled each other out. When the mist cleared, Gible wasn't in font of us any longer.

_Where did it go?_

Then it hit me, Gible was underground using Dig.

"Deino use Focus Energy and watch the ground beneath you."

It held still as white energy coated it's fur. Deino focused hard and twitched to the movement behind it.

Twisting around Deino met an emerging Gible from beneath. Gible tried piercing Deino with its shark fin, but was instead caught by Deino's mouth.

Lifting Gible up Deino shook it quickly. Building up a sinister black hue in it's mouth as Bite started to dig into it's flesh.

"Gible return!"

A red light left Cynthia's hands capturing Gible before it could get injured. Deino didn't notice and kept shaking its head.

"Deino you can stop now." Tapping my foot. "We already won."

Looking up Deino tilted its head. Barking in joy as it realized what I meant.

"Ugh I was so close to beating you John." Cynthia said.

"Almost wasn't enough though?" I joked. "You did a great job though. I didn't even realize Gible disappeared for a second."

"Well I didn't expect Deino could catch Gible right behind it."

"Oh, now that you say it, I think Deino knew where she was the whole time." Gesturing towards Deino.

"Really?!" She gasped. "Was Gible not fast enough to disappear in the Sand Tomb?"

Shaking my head. "No it's not that. Deino actually senses vibrations through its feet. I'm willing to bet it noticed exactly were Gible was without needing me to say anything."

"Deino Deino!"

It agreed with my words while bragging about it's win.

"You guys..." Cynthia shook her head. "Well it was a fun battle anyway John. I think we should do it again sometime."

"Sure, I had fun too. So, when is he suppose to get here?" I asked.

"Soon I think." Releasing Gible. "Why don't we go rest somewhere before my teacher arrives?"

She walked in front of me. Leading us to a bench to sit down. Her long hair flapped in the wind and I started to realize she was just an ordinary girl right now. She wasn't the champion I grew up knowing and was just about to start her journey like me.

* * *

Gible snuggled deeply into her black scarf. Peeking out from under the folds covering it. Deino sniffed the air in an attempt to find it. Circling the table until it gave up and cried out for help.

Eventually Cynthia gave in and slowly unwrapped Gible on the table. "Gible come on. Don't be so pouty." She cooed.

"Gible Gible."

"Deino?"

Gible began pawing itself into the scarf again. Disappearing right when Deino hopped onto the table. Watching Deino twisting its head rapidly in search of where the noise came from. Enjoying itself as it watch Deino's confused search.

"Gible..." She groaned. "Don't be mean now. You know Deino can't see."

The blue shark slowly pulled the scarf down. Regretting it's decision the very next second as Deino flipped around and shoved it's snout into her face.

"Gible Gible!"

"Deino Deino?!"

Deino seemed mystified by how Gible could just appear out of nowhere. Quickly asking Gible how it did it. However, Gible tried hiding again, only to have Deino pulling the scarf back down repeatedly. Until deciding to roll her into a blanketed ball.

"Awh they look so cute together." Cynthia whispered.

"They kinda do." I agreed. "It's nice to see Deino relaxing around her. He only started opening up to others recently."

"Oh, that's nice to hear." Taking her eyes off them. "Gible hasn't met many other Dragons. You can see she's still a bit nervous and protective over me."

I glanced back to Deino. Chuckling to myself when I noticed Gible rolled up like a burrito.

"Really?"

"Um... yeah?" She figited. "Princess is just, just taking a break right now... Any second now and she'll push Deino away."

Unconcerned for our gazes, Deino kept flipping Gible over and over again. Making the Blueberry completely immobile. Trapping it inside a prison of black threads. Completely at the mercy of Deino who eventually stopped with a satisfied look. Barking towards me to show off its handy work.

"Nice job Deino." Scratching it's head. "Seems like you were having fun."

Ignoring our discussion, Cynthia grasped Gible. "Are you okay?"

Only a murmur responded under the tightly wounded scarf across Gible's face. Where she proceeded to wiggle deeper into Cynthia's embrace. Having her untangled the mess Deino created.

"Everything is going to be alright Princess." Rubbing the cranky shark. "Don't let that bully get to you. So why don't you rest for a while and I'll wake you up when Levi gets here?"

The shark slowly nodded and zoned out. Tired from early as it closed its eyes.

"Levi?" I whispered. "Why would he be coming here?"

"Oh it's nothing really important John." Rocking Gible. "He's the person I was talking about this morning. Didn't you say you wanted to meet him?"

I slurred my speech. "Um yes I did?!" Processing the information. "I didn't realize it was Coach Levi. It's the same person right?"

"Yep. He was a little busy recently and today he found some extra time to come meet us. So don't be surprise when you see him."

"T-thank you. I'll keep that in mind." Taking a breath. "So when is he suppose to be here?"

"Well he had to talk with someone after class. But I think he will be showing up any second now."

Slowly our idle chat died down. Giving us time to enjoy the gentle winter wind and the snow that was carried down from the sky. The peace seemed to have lulled Deino to sleep. Mimicking Gible who was nested inside of Cynthia's arms. However, I wouldn't be surprise if Deino was still wary around Gible and keeping some short of vigilance around it.

Based on what Professor Avery said, _"Dragon's are notorious for their pride and territory disputes. For the few trainers here today, remember to never let your guard down around your dragons. They're known to be vicious around their own kind." s_trengthened my resolve to keep Deino's interaction to a minimum. Only until I had complete faith it wouldn't rashly cause problems.

I quietly lingered on those words. Eventually, soft crunches of snow brought me back to reality.

"Levi!" Cynthia shouted.

"This is where you've been." His heavy voiced lingered. "So how was your spar?"

"O-oh it was great! But I couldn't beat John in the end..." Breaking out of her stupor. "Anyway Teacher, how did find out we had a battle?"

"Well the burnt smell of Dragon Breath and the fact I over heard the two of you talking about it during class."

"That makes sense." Cynthia nodded.

Pulling his gaze towards me. "So, you're John. Right?"

"Yes Coach." Sitting straighter. "I'm happy that you were able to come. Cynthia was talking about you earlier."

"Well I hope it was something good. And I hope she didn't spoil the surprise." He joked.

"Don't worry Teacher. I only told John you were stopping by soon."

"Mmmmm It's fine." Beckoning me to stand up. "Now let me get a better look at ya."

His fierce eyes scrutinized me in detail. Almost as if he could see what was underneath my skin.

"You're a bit older than the other's I've taught..." His eyes flashed. "And something is a bit off about you, but just like what Cynthia said I think you got some potential."

"Potential?" I carefully asked.

"For Aura lad." Grinning to himself. "You don't think I was goofing off until now?"

"No? I-I don't think you would."

"Right I wouldn't have. And the truth is I've done some research about you." Pausing. "You seemed to get along well with your Pokemon and their hasn't been any worrying symptoms with your 'amnesia'." His eyes hardened a little. "However, a little call got you all checked out in the end. So nothing too serious I'd have to worry about."

I could hear Cynthia murmuring 'amnesia' under her breath.

Ignoring her expression. "Call? Did you happen to get a hold of Bart?"

"Well yes. He's a little well known around here and his side of things matter more to me than the other opinions around here. Mainly due to the fact he actually stops by once a month and fixes the problems we sometimes have in Eastwood." Smirking a little. "Let's not get distracted now. I did end up talking to the President and she gave me the green light to tutor you. But don't expect to get the same treatment as Cynthia though."

"Wait, one second." Holding my hand up.

_Deep breath... One two three. There's way too much information to process, but I think I got approved by Levi?_

"Why would you tell me all of this?"

Before Levi could respond Cynthia chuckled. "Jeez you're over thinking things John. Teacher decided he likes you enough even with that stupid look on your face."

My hand unconsciously went to my face. Feeling my cheeks blushing a little from embarrassment.

Levi gave us an appraising look before laughing as if he heard a joke.

"Cynthia let me give him a small demonstration."

Fixing his camo hat to his head, Levi exhaled deeply. Emitting yellow specks of light that drifted around him. Fluttering his hair silently as his brown eyes shone with a golden hue. Looking closer I could see a thin mask of light covering his body.

Cynthia was behind him, slightly entranced by his brightened figure. Softly smiling as she watched Levi crack his neck.

"This here is the most basic step John." Stretching his arm out. "I want you to look closer and see how my aura flows."

My face leaned towards his thick forearm. Casting my gaze up and down as I watched the energy pulsing smoothly throughout his arm. I heard Deino shifting behind me. Drawing nearer to Levi as its steps eased up to embrace the comfort of this yellow aura.

_Amazing... I can almost feel it. Like how the earth is coiling around me with it's faint touch... B-but why is it yellow?_

"Easy now." Snapping his fingers. "Everyone's first experience is a bit different. I was just as entranced as you were. While, Cynthia had a more curious spark in her and poked my arm a few times."

"W-what? Sorry about that." Getting a grip on myself. "I wasn't expecting it to feel... so close? It's like I could sense the very ground beneath us."

"That's exactly what she said too." Wearily smiling to himself. "You might have noticed the yellow tint and when you gaze into it you felt connected to your surroundings."

I slowly nodded my head before Levi continued. "It's what my aura does. What you need to learn is that everyone has a bit of this inside themselves. No matter if they're Pokemon or People. However, its rare for those to manifest this power and they tend to lean to the other elements."

"Other Elements? Like how their are different Pokemon Types?"

"Yep." Answered Cynthia. "Like how Levi is yellow and mine is blue. But unlike his, I'm not great at sensing my surroundings like him..."

"And that gets into our second lesson." Added Levi. "There are different types of Auras. Each tend to be better in a single thing than the others. It doesn't mean Cynthia won't ever be great at sensing her environment, but it'll take her longer to perfect it than I did."

_I never heard there were different kinds. Even in the show I can vaguely recall Legendaries having different colored auras. But people? They only had blue._

"Oh, okay. Then what should I do then?" Standing a bit straighter. "Will you be able to see what type I am?"

"Not yet John. First you need to unlock it. That's why I'm here." Dimming his Aura he gave a serious look. "Now listen close and don't forget what I'm about to tell you. Ever since I unlocked my aura, I made a solemn promise to teach all those who are capable of it. Like what my teacher's teacher done and so forth. This ability comes with responsibilities and you'll have to promise me."

"Promise what?" I hesitantly asked.

"To keep the Aura Guardians tradition. We might not be needed in this day and age, however, it doesn't mean we will turn a blind eye to things. Our sacred oath is to maintain the world's balance. Seek out those who destroy it and..." His look sharpens. "put a permanent end to them. If not, then disasters will eventually plague the land again."

His arm flashed out from his pocket. Tossing a book in my direction before I could react. Having me fumble it around for a bit before grasping hold of the book.

"Whats this?" Opening the cover. "Names?"

"Of all the previous and current generations." Levi said. "We're doing this in a less formal format than what I went through as a recruit, but it will have to do. By signing this you're giving a vow to help protect the established order above all else. In turn as your teacher, I will help unlock your latent aura resting inside of you."

I took my time. Trailing my fingers over everyone's names. Towards the bottom was a dozen other names after Levi's before I caught Cynthia's name.

"You really did teach a lot of people." I murmured.

If Levi heard me he didn't say anything. Keeping his stoic face waiting for my decision.

_Is it this simple? I could lie and still write my name down. But what if there's more to this? That this isn't just a sign of trust on my part, but a hidden contract I can't see through._

I tried finding a answer from Cynthia but she remained meek behind Levi. Awaiting my response and unlikely to say anything to sway my decision.

_What did she tell Levi? He said Cynthia noticed I had the 'potential'. What does that mean and can I honestly agree to carry out this task? It can't be so simple. This might be a test only to confirm my character. _

_However, I promised to become stronger. I will not lie to myself and Deino if this hesitation will stop me here... and if I have to give up a bit of freedom, then so be it._

My pen flicked across the page,

smudging the name:

_John Smith._


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Notes**

**Hey happy 2020! As you may have known I'm starting chapter three for this fic. I did mention this should be a bonus chapter, but it was too informative not to be included to chapter 3. I guess I'm just bad at writing fluff stuff for a first person POV.**

**Now onto other things... I recently been writing a little on side project. You see I found out I really enjoy reading about Bleach recently. And I had an idea to write a bit of a Hollow Gamer fic for this fandom. Then I discovered I was pretty good at writing in third person than first. The main point is if you want to read the rough draft of it let me know in a PM. Let me know what you think.**

**For some reason I can't be satisfied with this chapter... I edited it three times and still found some mistakes and improper sentence structures. But I believe I'm overthinking things and will just post this as is.**

**Thank you all for taking your time and reading this. It means a lot to me and I hope you can point out corrections or additions I should do to change this beginning of chapter 3 for the better.**

**\- 1/2/2020**

* * *

Chapter 3.0

An incandescent light bulb sways silently in the candle lit room. Wind battered across the window drawing heat away from the radiator. Deino twitched slightly as it remained curled up on the bed.

With the silence brought peace. I glanced over Deino and checked its black mane. Noticing how it thickened over the past week. Covering the bulge on its neck making it hardly noticeable.

I peeled my eyes away and closed them as I allowed myself to sink into my subconscious. To spread out my awareness gradually and start my training in aura.

My pulse synchronized with my breathing and soon I barely felt my heart pumping. I continued to sit silently as the time ticked by. My arms naturally collapsed into my lap and all distracting thoughts were pushed away. Only the soft breathing of Deino's filled the room as a small outline of it's shape formed inside my mind.

_There. _I was past the first step. Now j_ust concentrate on myself._

I brought my senses under control. Focusing away from Deino and onto myself, in a attempt to create a silhouette of my body. Eventually I appeared inside the blackness of my mind. Filling the void I created since I started. Having my body shimmer as I established the familiar link.

Purple tingles flowed out of my core. Forming a bridge to my reservoir that Levi opened.

With a twist of my body I yanked on the stream. Directing it into the physical plane. Glass shattered and Deino twitched briefly. As I reopened my eyes I noticed something peculiar. A light that flickered in the dim room. Where purple wisps of energy became visible under the naked eye. That flowed out of my skin and clumped together. Unlike the smoothness of Levi's aura.

_Time for the second and hardest step._

I started to tug gently, then push and even pulled my aura. However, every attempt to smooth it out met resistance. Clogging up the flow and turning my arm a deep purple.

_This isn't working. There has to be a different approach I can use._

I searched for answers. To find a constant that my power worked with. I started at my legs and watched the uneven patches tangle with each other. Where it flowed thinner the further away it was from my chest. Then I noticed that my arms had a thick line that connect to my heart which sprouted five different pathways to my limbs.

As I ponder on my findings I started to see a correlation. My major veins seemed to aligned similarly where my aura was at its thickest. Concentrating the most around my heart as it broke off into separate pathways to my limbs.

_Blood? Is aura my life force? Is it similar to Qi or could it be like Nen from Hunter x Hunter?_

Either way I still found a clue. Now I only needed to focus and work out a solution.

Testing out an idea I began to breath deeply. Strengthening my hold on the connection in my mind as I gaze over my silhouette that glowed similarly to my current situation. I pressured my aura in my right arm. Leading it back into my artery and watched as it grew thicker.

The process was long as minutes passed by. Sweat rolled down my face as I finally finished. I now needed to trickle the flow evenly and have it spread out in my arm. Holding my breath I stretched my focus to its limits. Results started to appear slowly and eventually my idea seemed to have worked.

Every part of my arm is covered in aura. Artificial blockages were formed that prevented any overflow. When my eyes opened to double check, a soft smile formed on my lips.

"Deino Deino?"

Deino cranked its head from my bed. Curious about the draft I was starting to create as my aura flowed unobstructed.

"I made a lot of progress today. I even got over that road block from yesterday." I said excitedly.

"Deino Deino!" Congratulating me.

"Thank you." Noticing the time. "Looks like we got to head out soon. Cynthia should be heading over now. Let's not keep her waiting."

Deino nodded in agreement as my aura turned back into its ethereal state.

_I can never get use to this... _Feeling a slight pop. _and Cynthia was right about the pop._

I shivered a little from the sensation. Eventually I rose up and allowed my body to rest from the strain I put it through. Doing some stretches to wake myself up and get ready for my track outside.

I grabbed my black hoody and slipped it on. Walking outside and beckoning. "Deino let's go."

Deino flopped to the floor and ran out the door. Excited for the chance to see the city with me.

* * *

The gates of the academy creaked as we passed by. Snow covered everything since a week ago and made it difficult to walk on the sidewalk.

Eastwood grew larger as we traveled. Tall grey buildings shadowed the streets and from the windows I could see a few curious eyes drawn to us. Soon they broke contact as I turned my head.

_Guess I should've dressed a bit warmer._

I ignored them eventually as I focused on the map I pulled out. Trailing my fingers over the city as I walked, before taking a right into a narrow alley to cut past a few streets.

The alley allowed Deino to shake off the snow built up on its back. Then suddenly Deino stopped and perked up. Jumping in font of me, before barking towards a fallen trashcan. Where I manage to pick up the sound of shuffling behind the trash lid.

"What is it?" I asked.

However, Deino didn't have the time to answer as a small red butt scooted out into view. Having a white sack by its feet that was closed briskly, before a face of a Delibird caught Deino drawing close.

"Deino Deino?"

"Deli Deli?"

Deino seemed interested in the bag, but Delibird hastily moved it behind him out of view. Whistling in the air while looking into the sky. Trying to avoid my questioning gaze.

I clutched my head. _You're staring straight into a wall... not the sky._

Seeing that I was distracted, Delibird tried waddling away. Giving Deino a tap on the shoulder and a grin. Holding its... flipper up into a thumbs up?

"Deino?" Looking at me.

"Wait..." Coming back to my senses. "Were you... dumpster diving?"

My words froze it in mid pace. Delibird gave me a quick shake for a no. Wiping off a smudge on its face as it tried acting innocent.

"Delibird Deli." It defended itself.

It pointed at its bag and the knocked over trash can. Claiming it was only recycling.

"Are you sure?" Eyeing its sack. "It's pretty gross to dig through other people's trash."

Delibird clutched it's bag tightly. Trying to hide it away from my glance. Deino came up to it and sniffed deeply. Hacking in the air as it dry heaved.

"Deli!"

Before I could look back at Delibird, it was already running off. Briskly turning the corner and out of sight.

I stood there silently in mild shock. "That was weird." Coming to a realization. "That is how Present does damage... And you know what? I'd rather not think how gross that had to be."

"D-Deino." Getting it's coughing under control.

We both eventually agreed to ignore what just happened. That we were better off leaving the alley before another random encounter impedes us.

We managed to exit the alley and onto the street. Quickly finding our destination at the corner. Where a wooden building stood surrounded by a covered patio and pine trees on both sides of the front door. And through the glass I managed to see a familiar blonde waving towards me.

"Finally we're here. Let's go in and say high."

Entering the Cafe revealed metal tables and chairs. A few groups of people were gathered and chatting. To my left is Cynthia giving both of us a grin.

"Hey." Walking up. "Hope we didn't keep you waiting."

"Nope. We just got here." Kneeling down towards Deino. "Hey how's it going little guy?"

"Deino Deino..." A bit skittish.

"Hmm let me get some of that snow off you." Wiping her black glove over Deino. "There you go. Gible came too, so don't be shy and go say hi to her."

A black bundle shivered for a second. Deino seemed to have noticed and perked up as it dashed up onto the table, before zoning in on Gible.

"You're mean." I chuckled. "Your poor pokemon is already developing a phobia."

"And it's '_nice_' to see you too John." Smacking my shoulder. "Sit down already and tell me what you've been up to."

"Alright Alright." Surrendering as I sat down. "I have been doing pretty well I guess. Just practicing what Levi taught me the last time we got together. Other than that I've been inside my dorm all day."

"Jeez that sounds kinda boring. But it's good to hear someone has been productive." Sighing at my questioning look. "Well I been stuck with getting my aura to flow quicker. But, it's not that big of a deal."

"Hm, well I don't know what to say." Picking up my menu. "I only managed to get my arm evenly covered and I don't even know if I could help much."

"It's fine." Waving a waitress over. "You know what you'll be ordering?"

_Let's see... _Flipping through the menu. _We got_ c_offee, biscuits, cookies and, maybe even a frozen cappuccino?_

As I figured out what to get Cynthia already placed her order.

Turning towards me the waitress asked. "What about you sir?"

"Um... I guess I'll get a mocha cappuccino." Noticing Cynthia's bewildered look. "And probably a biscuit like she got."

"Okay, I'll go ring it up now. Let me know if you want anything else."

As she left our table Cynthia stared at me. "A frozen coffee John? Did no one tell you it's freezing outside?

Glancing out the window. "Well would you look at that. It's snowing..."

She wasn't amused so I added. "It's not a big deal Cynthia. It's just something I was familiar with and I'll be able to toughen it out." Shrugging as I changed topics. "Anyway I noticed your aura is completely blue. I'm kinda curious about it."

I didn't know if my misdirection worked, but she eventually relented. Giving a silent look at our sleeping pokemon before leaning back into her chair. "Well you already know there's different aura types. Mine is sort of like Levi's in how we sense others. Unlike him though, I don't need to have contact with the ground to know where everyone is. Instead I can pick up on others if I concentrate."

Cynthia gave a quick look across the cafe. When she figure no one was watching, her eyes lit up. Glowing a pale blue as she looked at Deino and Gible who were curled up together.

"Right now I can see their auras." Scratching Gible. "She's a bluish brown and Deino is a bit of a darker blue."

"Cool. So what can you see in mine?" I couldn't help and ask.

Bright golden eyes met mine. Enchanting me faintly as I felt her penetrate into my being. Almost like a foreign guest coming by to visit.

"Purple." She stated. "It's a rare color that I haven't seen in anyone I've met so far."

I looked at her for a second. "And?"

She sighed and told me what she knows.

There's only a few people born with purple aura. Not much is known about their abilities and only a few records describe them in detail. The few Aura Guardians she read about all share the ability to manipulate their aura into a physical object and manipulate their opponents to a certain degree.

"... that's why only a few people seem to have this. It's not only rare, but difficult to train when you don't have a teacher." Shaking her head. "Even Levi probably doesn't know if anyone is still alive today who could help you."

"Great. Seems like I got to figure everything out on my own." I said exasperate.

"John..." Giving a soft smile. "If it means anything, I believe you can figure it out."

"Thank you." Replying with my own smile. "It does help to hear that."

After our discussion we sat in silence. Watching the snow pile up outside as our waitress stopped by with our food. Where she commented on our sleeping pokemon and had a small chat with us before leaving.

As I drank my frozen coffee I started to get a headache. Flinching slightly as I held my head briefly. Managing to catch Cynthia's attention.

"You feeling okay?" She asked.

"Y-yeah." I groaned. "N-n-never better."

"Hmph. Brain-freeze?" Seeing my nod she shook her head. "And in the middle of winter too."

"Well look on the bright side. You can walk me home so I don't pass out."

My joke got a small chuckle out of her. "No I'll just leave you in a snow pile along the way if I had to carry you."

"But wouldn't you feel bad?" She said no. "Well at least Deino will be with me to keep me warm then."

She rolled her eyes at that and I continued. "Okay on a serious note though, I heard something about a tournament coming up. Did hear about it?"

"Yeah I heard. I think it's coming up soon." Touching her hand to her chin. "I saw a few names from our class who signed up for it."

"Oh did you apply already?"

"No, but we can go straight there after this." Slowly drinking her coffee. "Also I could ask Luke to sign up too."

"Luke? I saw him training with his Gastly last night." Finishing my biscuit. "You thought about any ideas to deal with him if he showed up in the tournament?"

"I got one or two."

She was acting a bit stubborn with the information. After a bit of back and forth I manged to drag out her plans against Luke's pokemon.

Her first idea is to set up a sandstorm. By using Gible's innate connection with it, Gible could locate Gastly if it chose to hide. If that doesn't work Cynthia plans to heat up the arena enough that it'll force Gastly to materialize. If not then it's toxic fumes should combust easily.

This did give me a few ideas of my own, but nothing solid as of yet.

"Hmm tricky. I'll need to train with Deino a bit more instead of focusing on myself." Adding. "Are we going to bring Luke with us to sign up or are you going to tell him on Monday?"

"Probably remind him on Monday. I think he's busy with his family today."

We continued to talk and joke around. Discussing some strategies we could use against our classmates pokemon. It made me start thinking how much I wasn't prepared. There is still much I needed to work on with Deino and our talk was a nice way to exchange some training ideas.

_It seems Luke would probably be the trickiest one to battle. However, I think I would be fine if I start preparing before hand._

Soon our conversation died down as we finished out meal.

Cynthia got up excitedly and pulled on my sleeve. "Come on. Let's go."

"Sure I'm coming." Being dragged up.

Once I got Deino up we followed Cynthia back to the academy. Where along the way I was convinced into having a mock battle so she could test out some of her ideas.


	12. Chapter 12

**Authors Notes:**

**I really like this chapter. I think it's a perfect blend of introducing characters and events. The only thing I'm iffy on is how much time to spend on Luke. He's a rather minor character, a secondary character I guess. I would like to know if you actually enjoy how I'm skipping forward in time or is it too choppy and ruin the pacing? I tried making it as coherent and easy to follow with out me having to out right tell you every single detail. I hope you guys could infer some of the subtle settings I hinted towards.**

**This will begin the tournament arc. I'll be using the next two uploads dedicated to battling. Let me know what match ups you want John to face. (Has to be a reasonable starter for a newbie trainer.)**

**I read your comments and appreciate the support. Let me know what to fix and add to this chapter in the comments. Thank you for reading.**

**-1/6/2020**

* * *

Chapter 3.2

The tournament is starting today. Cynthia, Luke and I all got together for a warm up. By the time noon came by I was already on the sidelines with Deino. Watching them finishing up a few drills. Neither of them fully revealing their tricks in case one of us were to face the other.

Deino laid next to me on the dead grass. Listening to Gible and Gastly chatting. No longer bothering to see their training. Believing I would be enough to get us through the upcoming battles later in the day.

I rubbed his fur with my hand. Glad that we grew closer together. Never would I imagine that our time here could have change Deino for the better.

_We only have a few days left..._

"Hey John." Luke interrupted my thoughts. "I think we're done now. What did you think?"

I looked into his onyx colored eyes which radiated a sense of life behind his bangs. Then I turned slightly to glance at his excited Gastly floating behind him. Making me remember Luke's portrait of his Pokemon on the back of his purple jacket.

"Mmm, seems you both know what you're doing." I chuckled a little as Cynthia approached.

"I think we're prepared then..." Tilting his head. "You sure you don't have any advice though?"

"Luke don't bother with him." Chirped Cynthia. "I tried asking him yesterday and he wouldn't help me out. So don't expect to pry any secrets from him."

I frowned a little as I moved my eyes off of Luke's jacket. Giving Cynthia a quick glance. Noticing her wearing the school's set of gym clothes along with her scarf hiding her white t-shirt.

"Am not." I defended myself. "I am just holding back some of my ideas. You know I won't let you guys get an advantage over me, but... you could ask me after I win."

"Oh. You are starting to sound a lot like Cynthia now." Murmured Luke.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Her eyes narrowed a little as we stopped joking. Holding her head she continued. "Ugh, never mind. I was going to ask if you want to meet Professor Rowan with me. I wouldn't mind introducing you both if you tagged along."

"I'll come with you." I said. "How about you Luke?"

"No I can't. I already promised to show my parents around today. Sorry, but you two can go a head."

"Oh, guess It'll be just you and me then John. We'll see you later Luke."

Cynthia dragged me off as I said goodbye.

I am a bit nervous to meet the Professor. He is one of the main characters in the region and I heard talk about his findings on the Dawn Stone. However, before I could put my thoughts together I saw the recognizable old man in his jacket. And standing to his side was Cyrus of Team Galactic.

* * *

"Cynthia! It's good to see you."

Rowan embraced the short blonde into a hug. Setting his brief case down as he twirled her around. Messing up his graying hair in the process.

"Stop it!" Cynthia chuckled as she broke free. "I missed you too. I hope I didn't keep you both waiting?"

"No Cyrus and I finished talking with one of the deans. He managed to get some more funding for his own research."

I followed Rowan's gaze. Standing behind him is a tall lean figure shadowing all of us. Having blue short hair with a tense atmosphere. However, his slight smile ruined the stiff presence around him.

"It's nice to see you again. I would've said hi earlier, but you were busy with your friends." He threw a questioning gaze towards me. "I hope she wasn't giving you any trouble...?"

He waited to hear my name with his arm outstretched. It took me a minute to come down from the shock of meeting both of them. Thanks to my earlier experience in The Wilds I was able to meet him half way and shake. Not revealing my inner turmoil.

"Call me John." Pulling back. "She's been a handful, but I managed. I heard a lot about you guys from her and it's nice to finally meet the both of you."

"Likewise." Nodded Rowan. "While I was waiting for Cyrus I watched you helping her out. But I can't help and notice we're one short. Where is the other young man at?"

"Luke's with his family!" Chirped Cynthia.

"Oh that's fine then. When he has time you can introduce us later."

As we made small talk Cyrus eventually caught sight of Deino.

"I don't believe I've seen a Pokemon like that before. Isn't that one yours John?"

Deino gave a slight growl towards him. Ducking out of his sight.

"Oh that's a good eye on you Cyrus." Rowan thought for a moment. "I believe that is a Deino from the Unova region. One of the few dragons you could encounter there. Would I happen to be right John?"

"You're spot on." Addressing Rowan before continuing with Cyrus. "He's rather skittish around others still. I only had him for a while and you could consider him my starter pokemon.

"I see. I might look into them in the future." He said.

Cynthia looked at Cyrus for a moment. Lifting Gible up and showing him off to Rowan and him. Smiling slightly as they praised Gible's growth.

"Cyrus..." Twirling her blonde hair. "Did you mange to get your sponsor ship?"

"Yes I was able to. I manage to work out a deal a few minutes ago." Smiling to himself. "I secured additional funding for next year and in the near future you'll be hearing a lot about Galactic Research. So don't be surprised if I release some articles under my name."

"Cyrus..." Grumbled Rowan. "I'll be looking forward to what you discover."

"Same! I'll be waiting."

"Thank you." His smirk grew. "Cynthia if you want, I could hire you as our divisions archaeologist after you graduate."

"Reall-"

Interrupting. "Cyrus you know she's still helping me. I can't have my only assistant running off yet."

"But Rowan..." Cynthia grumbled.

"It's fine." Cyrus played the peace keeper. "I still have a lot of projects that will need to be started soon once I recalculate our budget. Once that gets settled down I won't mind waiting until things settle."

The discussion soured as Rowan and Cyrus talked. Eventually it lead to him quietly breaking away from us and leaving Rowan with a slight frown.

"Hmm maybe I could help you Rowan." I said. "I could be on the field and check things out for you once I hit the road."

Rowan looked a bit better and his wild hair was patted down.

"I'll think about it John. However, let's wait until you graduate before I sign off on anything official."

"Okay." I nodded. "I'd be happy to stay in contact with you. Could I happen to get yours and Cyrus's numbers?"

He thought for a second and grinned as he handed over a slip of paper.

"Don't let Cyrus know I gave you this." He chuckled "I'd rather not hear him complaining on our ride back home."

I agreed quickly letting him continue. "Well John it was nice meeting you. I'm afraid this is where we'll part ways and don't forget to contact me if you made up your mind after graduation." Giving Cynthia a hug. "And for you I'll be in the stands cheering."

"Thank you and take care!"

"Bye Rowan." I added.

He nodded to both of us, before catching up with Cyrus who was in the distance.

"So, you and Cyrus?" I joked.

"Hmm?" Oblivious at what I was hinting too. "We're friends."

I shook my head and turned towards my own thoughts.

_Galactic, Cyrus and Rowan. This could be the start of events for Sinnoh._

I wasn't ready to deal with Galactic. I didn't know their goals and if Cyrus would lead them towards terrorism again. Rowan's offer seemed more appealing and would be my first priority. It'll allow me access to sensitive information and areas. Helping me develop my own pokemon team.

"John?" Wondering if I was paying attention. "I think I'll be leaving too. I need to visit Levi before the tournament starts."

"Oh, I'll see you later then Cynthia. Tell Levi I said hi." Waving goodbye. "If you need anything else you can find me at the tournament field next to Averis."

"Okay, bye!" She ran off.

I stood silently in front of the Trainers Hall. Deino appears to have calmed down when Cyrus left.

"Well I guess we better get going."

"Deino." Pulling my pant leg.

"Alright lead the way then Deino."

* * *

The tournament has started. Cynthia and Luke were in the crowd next to the family and friends. I along with a few others were sitting by Averis as our turns came to battle.

On the field is a Budew fighting against Kricketot. Where the bug circled around Budew and trying to get a hit in. However, powder poured out of the Budew's bulb. Sweeping yellow flacks over the Kricketot and stunning it in place.

This allowed Budew to maneuver it's small body underneath the bug pokemon and unleash a barrage of Razor Leafs. Slicing into the helpless Kricketot as the referee had to step in and stop their battle.

They shook hands and left as another trainer took their place. Sending out a Shinx after a person next to me stood up and made his way towards the field.

The two students proceeded to battle once the flag dropped. Shinx activated Spark to cover it's body in electricity. Sending out arcs of yellow lightning as it lunged towards a pink Shellos. As they made contact the electricity failed to break the skin, being nullified by its ground typing.

An opening appeared and the trainer ordered his Shellos to attack. Launching a Mud Slap into the blue lions face. Inciting cheers from Averis who stood up and riled up the other students from my class.

Shellos stopped for a second and built up a ring of water. Pressuring Shinx to attack quickly before it was hit. However, it was too slow to strike as a blast of water collided with its face. Knocking it across the grass and ending the fight.

"They actually managed to pull it off." Said Averis. "Did you know we spent two weeks working on Shellos's Water Pulse?"

"No I didn't, but it seems they managed it towards the end." Complimenting him. "Seems like you did a great job teaching them."

"Thank you John. I'm excited to see what you and Deino been up to. In a few more battles you'll be battling, so get Deino stretched out and show me what you got."

"You'll be surprised." I joked. "I might be the one who wins this. Do you know when Cynthia will be facing Luke?"

Pulling out the schedule from his white pants. "Let's see... In a another battle it seems. Yours will be right afterward theirs. Then we'll have a break before moving on towards the next round."

_I guess they save the best for last._ I mused.

Averis set up the tournament in a way to show off everyone's progress. Preventing the more trained pokemon from battling the others. If Deino went up against the Budew from earlier it would've been a one sided battle.

And the thought of seeing Deino using it as a chew toy brought a smile to my face.

"What are you grinning about?" Averis wondered before coming to a conclusion. "You might find out your opponent isn't going to be so easy. So you better prepare for a hard fight."

I ignored his griping as I already prepared myself. Knowing fully well that he didn't know my inner thoughts.

_Unless he can read_ minds... I shook my head. _Okay, focus now. I'll need to get mentally ready._

I left my thoughts and watched the current battle unfold. Trying to put my mind in order and lower my building anxiety.

Murkrow flew through the skies around Buneary. Dodging its rampant attacks and flying higher into the sky. Disappearing into the sun before it looped around for an Aerial Ace.

Its attack declined gradually. Building up speed for its unavoidable attack before appearing a few feet away from Buneary. Unable to dodge, Buneary was ordered to stand its ground. Activating a white flash moments before colliding with the crows beak.

Dust exploded into the air and Buneary barely endured the attack. Swaying slightly on the ground, but managing to blur forward to chase the Murkrow breaking away. Slamming into its back with Quick Attack and ending the battle with a devastating Pound. Rendering the bird unconscious sill inside of a small crater.

"Murkrow is unable to battle. Buneary is the winner."

"Wow that was a close battle. I'm amazed she manage to pull a come back at the last moment." I commented.

"I am too. I never seen her practicing Quick Attack during her training before. Maybe Buneary learned it in the middle of battle?" Questioned Averis.

I believe the female trainer knew what she was doing. All those attacks chained together too smoothly. If this was her strategy then I would've been in for a surprise. This reminded me to watch out for any similar surprises when I go up.

"Cynthia and Luke please come down to the field." The referee said.

Cynthia stepped out from the bleachers. Gible dashed out in front of her leading their way towards the brown field. On the other side was Luke stepping away from his parents and having his Gastly hovering behind him as he met Cynthia.

"Both of you take your side and start once the flag lowers."

I could see the tension building between them. Their pokemon were focusing intensely on each other as the stands quieted down to watch.

A gust of wind passed by and the flag dropped. Signaling the start of their battle.


	13. Chapter 13

**Authors Notes:**

**Took a very hard exam yesterday... 12 pages long. That involved alot of studying and will be my excuse for not uploading recently lol.**

**I read the reviews recently and I am rather glad to hear all the positive feedback. I do believe I've been improving on my writing since chapter 1. For those who read my rough drafts for the bleach, dxd, and witcher si's I like to say thank you for your inputs. Also if anyone else wants to read them don't forget to PM me and add me under [DocX] under the tab [Connections]. Just copy paste my User ID there.**

**In this chapter I dedicated 1.6k words towards Cynthia and Luke's battle. It was a challenge when I only have a small pool of moves to work with. I do believe I did a rather nice job writing it. On the flip side, I edited this three times and can't help to think there is more things to fix. I'm just going to upload this as is.**

**Next chapter will be dedicated to John's first battle. After that chapter it'll be a brief summary until the finals and I might mention the rewards for placing. So I got about 3/4 chapters of content until the end of this Chapter 3.**

**Give me some ideas of what you want to see in this arc. I'm always willing to listen to your suggestions/corrections. Thanks for taking your time and reading this. Next update might be next week or until someone comes pester me lol.**

**\- 2/1/2020**

* * *

Chapter 3.4

Cynthia and Luke waited for the referee. Their Pokemon stood on opposite sides of the field. Where Gible faced directly across from Gastly. Growling at the ghost who crackled to Luke's whispers.

"Once the flag waves you can start." said the ref as he waited for them.

Once they rules were agreed to, they watched the flag dropped. Instantly having their pokemon lunging backwards.

"Gible set it up." Cynthia kept her gaze on Luke.

A brown flicker spread across Gible's body. A small moan echoed out from the strain it went through to lift the dust from the floor.

A sandstorm started to form as Luke finished his quiet discussion with Gastly. Soon a layer of dust separated their gazes from each other.

Everyone in the ground squinted to keep the sand out of their eyes. Averis and I could see both Cynthia and Luke clearly. However, Gastly seemed to have disappeared.

Gible looked around cautiously. Not knowing where it went.

"Gible snap out of it and focus." Gible got its act together and noticed something to its right. "Good! Now keep Gastly away with Stone Edge."

I looked and could see a black shadow closing in on Gible. Gastly rushed through the air, but suddenly the ground erupted. Having jagged spires stopping Gastly in its tracks. Forcing it to weave around each one.

"Don't let it get away!"

More stones arose at every turn. Cornering Gastly as it lost space to maneuver around them. A perfect circle of rocks formed and trapped Gastly. Cynthia smiled and I knew this was her plan all along.

I thought this was the end, but then I heard Luke say. "Gastly calm down. You can go through it."

Hearing his words Gastly stopped. Its body started to dissolve and slowly turned into purplish smoke. Spreading out into the enclosed space.

"Gible hurry and close it! Before it gets away!" Cynthia shouted.

Gible rose both arms into the air as white light flickered across them. Its arms slowly crossed and the trap it created started to fold. The stones leaned forward as it started to create a small dome. Managing to trap the purple gas in time.

Luke didn't panic when he lost sight of his pokemon. He stood still and whispered into the air.

Cynthia ignored him and said. "Collapse it."

Gible arms flung downwards. The dome twisted and broke off from the floor. Levitating in the air as it started to shrink and compress into a sphere.

Everyone in the crowd took a deep breath. Looking at Cynthia with a startled look. The ref shook his head and glance into the sandstorm. However, he noticed faint gas seeping out of the stone ball. Reforming into a hazy outline of Gastly.

"Gastly! Gible is distracted, use Curse!" Luke echoed.

Cynthia was caught off guard. She couldn't order Gible to dodge in time and helplessly watched Gastly locking eyes with Gible. Seeing it split its body in half as purple smoke snuck up on the dazed pokemon.

Then the gas poured into Gible's eyes and mouth. Forcing Gible to choke and flail onto the ground in immense pain. After the attack was finished both pokemon seem to have suffered from Curse. With Gastly weakly hovering in the air.

"Gible we have to end this quickly. Stand up and use Rock Slide."

Gible pushed and struggled against the purple marks pulsing on its skin. It finally stood up and growled weakly towards Gastly. Soon dozens of small stones started to break away from the floor. Flinging towards the ghost and battering it.

The ref wanted to stop the fight, but Averis shook his head. I looked closer and noticed that the stones flew through its body. Not damaging Gastly at all.

"Gastly use Spite."

A purple glow came off Gastly, followed by a white flash. Gible began groaning as the purple marks on it forcefully subdued its attack. Cynthia couldn't let Luke take the advantage, so she reactivated Sandstorm.

Sand whirled into the air. It tore away parts of Gastly intangible form and made it become solid once again. Gastly appeared smaller than before. Less than half its original size since the start of the battle.

Averis saw this too and commented. "Its rather close. Who do you think will win John?"

I looked at their stale mate. Gible is unable to land any attacks on the ghost. While Gastly couldn't get close to land one.

"If the referee allows this battle to drag on, I would guess Luke would win."

"Hm, that would be true, but..." Raising his arm Averis tapped his watch to the ref. "We still have a schedule to abide to."

Averis did that on purpose. Smirking at seeing my surprised expression.

"In five minutes we'll move to the next battle." The ref said. "I want both of you to finish before then."

I shook my head. I wanted to to see how Luke would finish this with his Gastly. But now there is a good chance Cynthia will make a come back.

Like she heard my thoughts I saw Cynthia giving me a sly smile.

"Gible we got this! Hit Gastly with Dragon Rage!"

Blue flames spilled out of Gible's mouth. The purple marks on it steamed from the heat building up. Gastly floated as it listened to Luke whispering to it. They were nervous as they had to change their strategy.

Luke couldn't finish his plan as fire mixed in with the sandstorm. The blue flames turned the sand into glass and burned Gastly's face. Eliciting a cry from the ghost.

The sandstorm sparkled in the light. The crowd cheered at the sight, however, it hid deadly pieces of glass that dug into Gastly.

"Hide Gastly!"

Gastly threw itself to the floor. Sinking into it to escape from the storm above. Cynthia and Gible stared blankly not knowing where it went.

Cynthia took a second to realize what happened. "The ground Gible! Its below!"

Gible shot its awareness beneath it. It quickly found Gastly a distance away and told Cynthia.

"Good, use Dig and force it out of there."

The ground started to ripple below Gible. It shoved its head into the dirt and the ground opened up to welcome it. Disappearing from everyone's sight.

Cynthia and Luke fidgeted as the battlefield grew still. They didn't know what was happening below. Our wait wasn't long before the ground started to shake. Then a bulge appeared and moved briskly across the field. Creating a crisscross spread of dirt mounds.

The anticipation filled the air. The crowd watched silently and was eager to see what would happen next.

Averis took this time to comment. "Gastly is in a bad position."

"But what can Luke do?" I asked. "He has to do something before the time limit is over. Otherwise they'll tie."

"That's true." He thought for a moment. "But Gastly could've used Mean Look to interrupt Gible's concentration. Stopping Sandstorm and Dragon Rage before getting hurt."

"Then Gible will be stunned... and open for a direct hit." I added.

Averis nodded and looked back towards the field. "Its a shame that he rushed. He had Cynthia following his lead, but now its her turn."

The ground exploded into a hail of dirt and stones. A black streak escaped from the hole followed by a blue blur. Gastly and Gible appeared and were exhausted. Gastly is panting with its tongue hanging out while Gible stumbled from the purple marks flaring up.

Luke took a chance and ordered. "Use Lick!"

Gastly obeyed and flew quickly. It strained itself to close the distance due to the fight it had underground.

"Get up Gible!"

Gible stumbled to its feet and panted.

"Shadow Claw!" Cynthia yelled.

It refused to give up and curled its right paw into a hook. Purple energy built up into its claw and grew stronger from the purple marks feeding into the attack. Then it felt a paralyzing chill as the ghostly tongue scrapped across its back. However, Gible dug into the floor and smashed downwards with Shadow Claw. Tearing into Gastly's surprised face and slicing its body in two.

"Gastly!" Luke cried.

The referee decided to end their battle. Gastly laid in two pieces and began to conjoin its body into one piece again. Luke waited until it was finished and returned his pokemon. Soon Gible's Curse marks faded away along with the pain.

"Cynthia is the winner!"

Averis and I cheered for her. The last move surprised me as I would have never thought she taught Gible Shadow Claw. It even grew stronger from the Curse Gastly used on it.

_Could all ghost moves be strengthen by Curse? This could open up a lot of versatility in the future._

As I thought to myself I watched Cynthia and Luke shaking hands. Where Luke being bitter of his lost and from Cynthia's gloating of her win as she twirled around with Gible in her arms from excitement. After a few words between each other they left and disappeared into the stands.

"Are you ready John?" Averis asked.

I looked down to Deino who perked up to the mention of my name.

"We're ready. So who am I up against?"

Averis chuckled to himself. "One of the students I've kept an eye on. He's been excited since yesterday when I mentioned he'll get to battle you."

My eyebrow raised a little. "I thought it was a secret on who we'll be facing?"

"I did tell you about Luke and Cynthia. Didn't I?" He joked. Seeing my expression he gave in. "Fine John... I'll tell you about him. Jammy has a very rare pokemon that I took interest in. It's called Happiny and its the baby form of my Chansey."

"And?" I wanted him to keep talking.

"Well, I took some time to train him one on one. I just want you to go in knowing that his Happiny will have a wide range of moves that his family manage to teach it. So don't look down on its appearance." He said slightly serious.

"I won't Averis. Especially when you are they one who helped train him for today."

Averis liked my answer and quieted down to watch the destroyed field being smoothed out and fixed by a Graveler. As we waited I heard a small voice behind us.

Turning around I saw Jammy. He's one of the youngest kids from my class coming from a wealthy family. He has blonde hair and green eyes with a shy personality.

"H-hello John." He greeted. "Are you excited? We're up next."

"Yeah I am, but I'm a little nervous."

"Me too..."

I nodded my head as he stood next to us quietly. I took a chance to look down towards his Happiny.

_Averis said this pink blob knows a variety of moves. Could it be possible that Jammy's family pumped it up with pok'e roids? Or maybe... there's a focus sash hiding inside it?_

My stare made Happiny squeak at me. It nervously hide the egg it held out of view.

"Sorry." I rubbed the back of my head.

_Not like I'm 'that' interested in it._ I thought as I try peeking inside its pouch.

"*Cough...* John." Averis shook his head and saw the ref signaling him. "Looks like he's ready. I want both of you to relax and have some fun. No matter who wins I want to see you giving your best."

His encouragement is more for Jammy than for me. I walked out onto the field and watched Jammy being pushed forward gently by Averis. His Happiny bounced behind him excitedly, but kept a watchful eye on me.

However as soon as we stood on opposite sides of the field, Happiny began to wonder why everyone was staring at it. Believing they were after its egg too.

Jammy whisper something towards Happiny to get it to pay attention as the referee read the rules and waved the flag. Signaling the start of our battle.


	14. Chapter 14

**Authors Notes**

**It has been a while since I updated. About three months to be exact. I did leave a few notices during that time and hoped you guys read those before hand.**

**Now this chapter is 1k words of battling. It is by far the shortest chapter I've written and it is due to me wanting to finish this tournament arc with at most two more detailed battles featuring John. The reason being is that I tend to dislike tournaments in general as the usually go on and on about other peoples battles. For me, I'd rather we focus on our SI and side characters second. At most we'll focus a little on Cynthia, Luke, Rowan, Cyrus and Levi for the remainder of this school/tournament arc. Afterwards there'll be a graduation mini arc.**

**For all those who commented and gave me their concerns, I'd like to say thank you. It is enjoyable to discuss a few things with you guys. I do want you to continue giving me feedback on corrections and additions for this fic.**

**In this chapter I've tried being more laid back in my writing. I think there is a noticeable difference than the previous chapter. I aim to end this school arc in at least 7k words.**

**\- 5/12/2020**

* * *

Jammy's hair blew in the wind. His green eyes stared at me nervously.

The battle just started. I wouldn't allow his Happiny to make the first move.

Ordering Deino forward we lead off with Focus Energy. Allowing Dark Pulse to build up quicker.

Noticing our action, Jammy quickly told Happiny to use Substitute. Creating a body double the instant Dark Pulse shot out from Deino. Colliding with it and destroying the ground. Where I lost track of Happiny for a second.

"Deino search around, see if you can find her!"

I trusted my pokemon to find our enemy. It took a few seconds, but he managed to locate the pink blob in the distance. However, instead of being one, there was over a half dozen images dashing out of the dirt cloud.

"C-counter with Thunderwave." said Jammy.

A bright light flickered across the horde of Happinys. Soon electricity spilled out of their hands with only one flinging it towards Deino.

"There! Its the one to our left." Grabbing Deino's attention. "Shower it with Dragon Rage."

The next instant blue flames built up inside of Deino's mouth. Clenching its teeth it managed to scatter the attack across the field. Managing to break the Double Team.

At the same time, Thunderwave connected with Deino. Its black fur stood up and faint sparks shocked Deino continuously.

_Think, what are my options?_

Happiny was still pulling itself together after being shot at. Jammy was still being a nervous wreck, worrying over his pokemon. Deino is still able to attack, but his movement is obviously slower now.

"Okay Deino. We're not going to give them a break." Coming up with a plan. "Keep your distance and shoot them from range."

Deino had complete freedom to fight now. It started its barrage with Dragon Breath. Blowing a stream of blue wall of fire towards our opponent.

Happiny panicked when it saw no way out. However, Jammy managed to mutter out a command.

Our attack landed and crashed. A green sphere could be seen keeping away our attack.

"Another one!" I shouted.

Deino closed its mouth and fired another Dragon Breath. This time we managed to crack Protect.

"Tie up Deino with Grass Knot and get away from its mouth!"

Jammy finally took control. Grass roots sprung out of the ground wrapping Deino front legs. Happiny rushed to its side and conjured a ball of fire above it.

Before I could give a command, a stream of fire smacked Deino's side. Burning the weeds tangling its feet and throwing him across the ground.

Deino crawled to its feet. The paralysis caused it to stumble, however, a blackish glow appeared across his body. Growing stronger by the second.

Ignoring the pain and pressure of the crowd, Deino dashed forward. Running faster as its anger plateaued by the time it reached Happiny.

Frozen in shock from Deino's cruel grin, Happiny took Deino's attack head on. The black light focused on Deino's horn as it punctured into it.

_Assurance!_

This move inflected tremendous damage to Happiny. The pink ball clutched its stomach in pain as it rolled across the arena floor.

Jammy screamed out. Trying to see if she was okay.

Not listening to her trainer, Happiny clutched her egg. On the surface of the stone was a small chip.

"I-INY!"

Happiny's cheerful look became menacing. She set her oval stone to the ground and glared at Deino.

All Deino did in return was growl with a deep chuckle. Taking joy in getting even with Happiny.

"Happiny listen to me!" begged Jammy.

His voice wasn't heard by his pokemon and Professor Averis had a frown that deepened.

I turned my attention away from them. Noticing that Happiny started to glow with a bluish light. Stones on the floor were lifted up and hurled towards Deino.

However, each rock lost its power the second it entered the faint aura that Deino released. Causing each Psychic attack to be ineffective.

"Deino finish this with Bite."

More than eager to follow my command, Deino rushed in close. Ignoring the faint electricity shocking it and building up a sinister glow in its fangs.

The whole time, Happiny continued trying to us Psychic. Unable to understand why it didn't work and ignoring her trainers pleas.

By the time she started to calm down, it was already to late. Deino was less than a yard away. It lunged forward and wrapped its mouth around her arm.

In the next second a burst of black light flickered as Deino punctured the skin. Sinking its teeth into Happiny. Eliciting a pained scream before the pokemon passed out in shock.

"Happiny is unable to battle! John is the winner!"

The crowd cheered and clapped. I didn't realize what was happening for a second until I realize I won.

It was the first official battle I had and could hardly describe how I felt. There is a lingering nervousness mixed with a high from winning. I knew pokemon battles could be fun, but this felt better than what I thought.

"Good job John!"

Turning my head around I saw Cynthia shouting towards me next to Rowan and Cyrus. The three of them looked impressed with my battle.

Giving them a nod I turned towards Jammy. He already returned Happiny and was being walked forward by Averis.

"Nice battle John." Commented Averis.

Nodding my head, I turned my attention to Jammy. Noticing his eyes were red.

"That was a good battle Jammy."

"I-I..." He couldn't speak as he hid behind Averis to cry.

"Jammy why don't you shake his hand and we can go over to Nurse Joy. She'll check over Happiny and see if she is okay."

"O-okay."

Moving his hand forward, I awkwardly shook his hand. Kinda embarrassed that I was grinning from beating an eleven year old.

"I had fun." I said. "Maybe we can have another battle."

Nodding his head gently, Jammy walked away with Averis. I turned my attention to my own pokemon. Who was on the ground with poofy hair and an anxious look.

"You did a great job." Rubbing his face. "Why don't we sit down and fix your hair."

"Deino!"

He rushed off the field to the spot we stood at earlier. I couldn't stop my smile from growing as I followed behind him. The next few battles will determine the finalist.


	15. Chapter 15

**Authors Notes:**

**Hey I got a chapter out and uploaded during my vacation time. And soon my college is about to start and Codvid isn't making things easier at all. Its almost like martial law lol.**

**Now for those of you who have reviewed, thank you. I appreciate your concerns and help with making my story better.**

**In this chapter I expanded on people's characters and showed some battles and how quick they will be for future references. Unless its against the major characters, then it'll be a bit longer. (Luke is more of a side character/minor rival)**

**Let me know what you think of my chapter and tell me about some corrections/additions I'll need to make.**

**Next chapter will be the finals.**

**-8/14/2020**

* * *

I made my way through the crowd. Hearing the praise thrown towards me for my win. In front of me coming my way is Cynthia.

"That was amazing!" Keeping her smile. "We are definitely going to the finals at this rate!."

"Thank you. And only if the both of us keep winning." I replied before adding. "Plus if everyone else is like Jammy then I am definitely going to have a good shot for the finals."

"Yeah!" Speaking over the crowd. "You should come sit with us!"

Agreeing to her invitation I followed. Standing at the bottom on the first row were Cyrus and Rowan. Where the both of them were having a heated conversation.

Cynthia waited for a solid minute before snapping at them to get them to notice us. Once they did both of them straightened themselves out.

"Oh. Hello." Rowan turned away from Cyrus. "Cyrus and I were having a light debate. However, in the end we can only agree on the fact that John and his companion were clearly the superior team."

Cyrus nodded along. "But, John was too lax while directing his pokemon. His win didn't fully show his abilities. And for that reason the both of them aren't on a competitive level. If he can manage to limit the amount of liberal freedom he gives to his untrained 'partner' then their win wouldn't have taken so long." Directing his words to me. "A 'delayed victory' would be a better terminology to use. While the lack of aggressive moves on your part wasted the advantage you held. Costing unneeded time and energy."

I looked at him with a raised eyebrow. He took out some of his unneeded frustration on me. While, Rowan on the other hand looked flabbergasted by the crude and brass comment.

"Cyrus, I've said it before and I'll say it again.'Trainers and their partners should always hold each other at the same standard'." Rowan shook his head. "It doesn't matter if John loses a battle or has a 'delayed victory'. The both of them will grow and adapt. Becoming stronger from it and learn to trust each other more. So even if you are not satisfied by the lads performance, John did show a level of trust with his partner that I failed to see when you were younger."

Cyrus brushed of the professors words.

"A foolish notion, Rowan. Don't pretend and believe that success is not the most important thing for a trainer. It is and will show someones potential and growth no matter what."

"But my argument is still correct. Its based off my own experience Cyrus." Not giving him time to retort. "And your way of thinking has always been biased to your own ideals. Preventing you to see past the skewed numbers you heavily rely upon to look at the other less tangible variables which elude you to this day."

"You..." Taking a deep breath, Cyrus manage to fix his composure. "I believe we should hold this conversation for another time. My lack of control earlier towards John shows that I lack the proper mindset to continue our 'little' debate."

Rowan looked slightly surprised.

For a few seconds Cyrus said nothing. I waited for a apology, however, he held his stern expression not flinching away from my slight glare. Remaining stubborn and unwilling to retract his earlier statement about my performance. Only showing a slight frown for the way he worded his displeasure.

"Um, anyway, John." Cynthia smile stiffened. "They seem to have seen that you have won..." Glaring at Rowan and Cyrus. "I hope you two will be able to control yourselves while John is here."

The blue haired man's expression relaxed finally. He gave a slight nod and a strained smile to Rowan.

I choose to ignore the two men in front of me. Choosing to look over to Avery. Who was over by the sidelines comforting Jammy still.

_Why can't they talk about him? At this rate, a professor should hold him back before he gets himself or someone else hurt._

"John. John. John!?"

My thoughts snapped back to a frustrated blonde who just had a stare down against her seniors.

"You okay?"

"Y-yeah. We should probably sit down." I added.

She nodded her head with a firm attitude. Relaxing her expression once Rowan and Cyrus finally got their differences out of the way. By the time we were done, the crowd around us settled down. The second round matches were about to start.

* * *

The battles proceeded smoothly. The earlier argument seemed to have vanished from our minds. Allowing us some time for small talk. To guess about who would win and why.

Rowan gave us a few basic things to look out for during this time.

A pokemon's size, typing and sex were the dominant factor. Their personality, battle style and confidence played a more obscure role which took me two battles to discover.

For example, the Buneary that we're currently watching came out again. It didn't have the type advantage over the grass pokemon and vice versa. However, when I looked at its trainer, their was confidence in her approach. Where even the rabbit could hear the conviction in her voice and followed through with her plan.

And like her last battle, she played it close. Pulling off a last second Facade while Buneary baited their foe in. Pretending to be stun from the paralysis and smashing the grass type into the floor. Knocking it out and winning the battle.

After that I focused on the next trainer, who sent out a Starly against a Burmy.

I waited to make my decision on who'll win. Taking a second to listen to everyone's reasons.

Cyrus believed that Starly would be the winner. It held the type advantage and aerial superiority; vastly outmatching the foe's bug type.

Rowan disagreed on this. Noting that the bird wasn't showing the usual healthy signs for its breed. Having dull feathers and a chipped beak. While the Burmy is coated in a brilliant green foliage of leaves. Giving him good reason to believe that a simple Peck would fail to take it out.

"I don't know who'll win." Said Cynthia. "If I had to guess, then it would be the bird. Burmy won't be able to over come the advantage that Starly naturally has. So I'll have to stick with Cyrus on this one."

Cyrus was oblivious to her crush on him. Rowan thought her reason was valid and didn't question why she kept on picking Cyrus's side every time. They all just assumed her blushing cheeks was from the cold wind and her starry eyes was from the glint of the sun.

However, I am a hypocrite. It showed when I'be been picking Rowan's side every time.

"Sorry, but I'm with Rowan on this one too."

But I had enough sense of mind to ignore my earlier bias towards people. I know that I'm not perfect and I already have two good reasons for my choice.

_First, there is a potential job for me after school and staying on the professors side is a good start to our relationship._

_Second, Cyrus is a _dick_._

Almost like Rowan could read my mind, he had a knowing smile on his face. Most likely agreeing with my inner thoughts on how I felt about his former assistant.

"Well, lets see who is right this time." Rowan chuckled.

* * *

Turns out that the both of them couldn't get the lead on the other for long. But when one of them pulled ahead, they took great pleasure in taking subtle jabs on the other's intellect. Making Cynthia tired of glaring at the would be offender.

And after six matches, she finally had a break. Leaving me to stand awkwardly by myself.

"... vs. Cynthia. Please come up to the field at this time." said the ref.

As she walked away, the three of us cheered.

Hearing our encouragement, she shouted back. "Don't worry, I'll be back in a flash!"

Right afterwards, a wild Gible appeared. Jumping out of her arms and to the floor. Dashing alongside Cynthia to the field.

"She got this." Murmured Rowan.

"It'll be a quick win." added Cyrus.

At least the awkward atmosphere vanished slightly. With the both of them agreeing on something.

Nodding my head along, I zoned in on the match. Staring at Cynthia's opponent sending out a blue Shellos. Giving me my first look at the blue slug that flopped onto the floor with a wet splash.

My look of slight disgust didn't go unnoticed. Rowan picked up on it and helped explain what the mucus dripping off the pokemon did. Telling me about the protected film it needed out side of mud puddles to prevent it from drying up and giving it more maneuverability on dry land.

Eventually I was able to push away my image of a snot covered slug and look towards Gible.

She had the type disadvantage and I wonder if the Shellos could capitalize on it with some water moves.

"Cynthia will have an inevitable victory." Cyrus commented.

His voice sounded so sure. That a plan to sure victory was already created and he could see it plain as day.

"Let the match begin." The ref lowered his flag.

Instantly Cynthia took control. Commanding Gible to charge forward.

"Dodge!" Cried the young boy.

However, Gible smashed into Shellos, sending it rolling across the floor.

"Dragon Rage it now."

Blue flames shot from Gible as it approached the downed pokemon. Then a jet stream of water sliced the attack in half. Allowing Shellos to squeeze between the two walls of flames that crashed behind it.

Steam quickly covered the area before slowly clearing. However, Cynthia's Gible was no where in sight. I glanced towards Cynthia and saw a small smirk on her face. Following her line of sight, I saw small cracks in the ground behind Shellos. Suddenly Gible shot out before colliding with Shellos's back.

"Use Recover!"

"Don't give them the chance!" She shouted.

Gible stuck close to the injured pokemon. Shellos stumbled on the ground and couldn't see clearly.

As light condensed on its body, a claw made of pure shadow slammed into its back. Ending the fight.

"Cynthia is the winner!" Announced the ref.

Cyrus nodded his head. Agreeing with the full out assault Cynthia committed to.

"She took control of the fight from the get go. Overwhelming her foe before he could capitalized on his advantage. Unlike the time when she fought against that trainer with the Gastly."

"It was against her friend Luke." Rowan twitched his mustache. "And Ghost pokemon are notoriously difficult to track down, let alone defeat."

"True. I have to agree on that point..." Muttered Cyrus.

A few seconds past and Cyrus was still deep in thought. Thinking over the last few words Rowan said.

"Hey guys!" Cynthia ran with Gible. "Did you see me!"

"We did Cynthia." Said Rowan. "It seems like Cyrus did well in helping Gible learn Shadow Claw. It sure came in handy."

Rowan threw Cyrus a questioning look.

Shrugging his shoulders, Cyrus managed to come back from his thoughts.

"The Grant from the Academy came with some lee way. These matches were already determined a few days ago and I thought I could help."

"Mh?" Grumbled Rowan.

Before they could get further in the legitimacy of these matches, Cynthia stepped in.

"Guys..." They looked at her and stopped. She turned to me and said. "I'll keep an eye on them. You should get going now. Seems like you're up next."

"... can both trainers appear on the field at this time."

I gave her a roll of my eyes. Kinda amused by how she predicted that.

"Mh, get prepared. Once I win, you're next." I joked.

"But we still have the quarter finals." She said, tilting her head.

"...Figure of speech." I sighed.

I sulked my way to the field. Hoping that my battle will get my mood going again.

This time, my opponent is a boy I faintly remember from my class. He wasn't very noticeable and rather plain looking.

His pokemon didn't look well though. The Oddish has scuff marks all across its blue body. One of its leafs is wilted with a long dark bruise trailing down from from the stem and down half of its body.

It is obviously not in any condition to battle. However, I had to win. And I will not be stopped here. Deino gave me a snort in agreement.

"Are both trainers ready." Asked the ref as he checked us. "Good, first one to forfeit or knocked out loses."

The battle began quickly. With my foe taking the first move.

"Stun Spore!"

"Deino circle the plant and get the wind to your back quick."

The cheap opening isn't going to work on us. He would have to do better than that.

With a few quick steps, Deino dodged the cloud of yellow dust with ease. Giving us a clear shot.

"Light the cloud up with some fire!"

Blue flames burst forward in slow motion. I watched silently and noticed small green seed embedding into Deino's fur.

At the same instant as vines grew from his skin, a explosion went off.

"Good j..."

The ground lit up and dirt scattered into the air. Oddish buckled under the intense heat and was tossed into the air. Deino didn't have to move as the pokemon flew in his direction.

Leech Seed is a non factor. It wasn't going to stop what happens next.

"Bite it!" I yelled.

The next instant the blue vegetable was enclosed in a maw of teeth. Crushed by the blacked canines as they punctured its skin.

"The match is over! Return your pokemon!" Motioned the judge.

A red flicker of light returned the Oddish. Deino rose up on his back legs and roared. Inciting more cheers from the crowd.

I noticed the ref shaking his head. Knowing our match wouldn't have ended any other way and that my opponent should have forfeited instead.

"Nice job." I said to Deino. Turning towards my opponent. "You need to hurry and get your pokemon treated."

Instead of understanding my worried tone, the kid took it as an insult. Contorting his face in bitterness. However, I wasn't here to comfort him.

"The winner is John Smith. He'll continue to the quarter finals." Motioning us to leave the field. "We will now take a ten minute intermission to fix the field and allow the contestants a short break."

I walked away from the kid. Choosing to enjoy the crowds cheers as my mood went up again.

"Nice job." "You did well." Said Cynthia and Rowan.

So far, I can say I've been having a good time. And even if I don't win, I can always get second place.


End file.
